Black Rock Shooter: Mariposa Priere
by The Black Maiden
Summary: From capterpiller to cacoon, from cacoon to butterfly. As they spread their wings, story's have been etched into the details. Pictures of their pain and suffering that is called life. The world has ended, but the story must go on, of the followers and the burning star. GAMEVERSE
1. Episode 1: Canticum Homicida, Origin

**Welcome!**

**If you are viewing this story, that means you were either a) drawn in by the creative summery, b) encouraged to read it by a friend and/or friends, or c) you just happened to stumble across it while you were browsing through the Black Rock Shooter archive.  
**

**If you'll note the summery, which you may remember what you read before you clicked on the link, you'll see that this story is GAMEVERSE ONLY! That being said, if you were hoping for another story featuring a parallel universe with imaginary beings fighting to the death for the sake of their real selves, I suggest you click the back button immediately, or, if you are willing to try out a story that you may not have found interest in originally but are curious, then continue to read ahead.  
**

**While we are on the topic on anime, you may be very exited to know that some of the anime's very appealing characters may/will be appeaing here. You may be disappointed to know, however, that they will be performing different rolls in this story. The human selves, including Mato Kuroi, Yomi Takanashi, Yuu Kotari, etc. will not be appearing here. For this I apologize, but like mentioned before, this story is Gameverse, and will continue to be.  
**

**If you are, however, coming to this place directly after reading the manga, and you have no idea what anyone is talking about with this "Otherworld" and "Otherselves" business, you can be relieved to know that this story shall contain elements of the manga you so graciously adore.  
**

**Now, as a reader as well as an author, I understand you often times skim past the request telling you to review on a story, but unfortunately, while I am omniscient in the lives of my characters, in this world I am mortal, and am incapable of reading minds. I would greatly appreciate you giving me feedback on this story.  
**

**Thank you.  
**

* * *

Key:

"..."-Normal dialogue.

**_(("...")) _-**Flashbacks

_("...") _- Translations

_Dot -_Song lyrics

_"..." _- Thoughts

* * *

The human race was always something of a mystery. For it seemed they had never really risen up from being animals. Their civilizations would grow and thrive, but would always collapse in the end. They were considered ignorant, continuously believing that life was present in the universe, yet when life tried to make itself known, they would ignore it. They were considered barbarians, for war spread across the planet like a plague. They were seen in many ways, in the vast region of our universe.

And some distance away, another planet resided, the planet of Threshold. This one was quite a lot like the earth, despite being twice as big and having established life almost 2,000 years earlier. The people of Threshold were also quite similar to humans. Their anatomy was almost identical, save for a few…interesting differences. This world was so like Earth in almost every way, except for one: they had made it their personal plight to rise above beasts and create a world of peace for all.

And a world of peace it was.

Threshold grew and thrived; cities sprouted from deserts and from villages in the forests. Rivers ran clean and pure, technology and nature seemed to be in harmony, and peace ruled.

And the most beautiful place on this planet was the capital, a city called Tsukiyuri, or Moon Lily. Here, no one was left out and alone. Every language you could imagine was considered "typical." Unhappiness was almost unheard of.

But…that happiness could not last forever.

* * *

_(Opening: Tourniquet by Evanescence)_

_I tried to kill the pain,_

_But only brought more,_

_So much more._

_I lay, dying,_

_And I'm pouring,_

_Crimson regret,_

_And betrayal_

_I'm dying,_

_Praying,_

_Bleeding,_

_And screaming._

_Am I too lost?_

_To be saved?_

_Am I too lost…?_

_My God, my tourniquet,_

_Return to me salvation…_

_My God, my tourniquet,_

_Return to me salvation…_

_My wounds cry for the grave…_

_My soul cries for deliverance._

_Will I be denied?_

_Christ_

_Tourniquet,_

_My suicide._

_(Return to me…salvation.)_

_Return to me…salvation.)_

* * *

The small cars and city buses zoomed by on the cobblestone streets. Already many people were up and about and ready to start the day, leisurely walking to work or busily hurrying to get everything prepared for whatever their superiors expected of them.

On a small, green painted bench on the sidewalk, 11 year old Rosa Taiji sat, twirling one of her long black braids and adjusting her glasses as she pried further into the novel that was so intriguing her.

In the distance, there came the loud slapping of converse shoes against the pavement as two more girls ran up to the bench beside her.

One of the girls had long white hair and soft magenta eyes, while the others hair was a dark red and her eyes a deep, dark blue.

Rosa looked up in surprise. "Sing, Anya. You guys are later than I'd expect. What took so long?"

"I went to pick _her _up, but_ she _apparently wasn't ready!" the red haired girl, Anya, said, pointing at the other girl.

Sing scowled and stuck out her tongue. "Bùshì wŏ de cuò! _("It's not my fault!")_ Ram was in the shower!"

"So I was waiting for, like, 20 minutes for her." Anya continued, without acknowledging Sing's protests.

Rosa smiled and shook her head. "Ustedes dos no van a resolver nada así." (_"You two will never solve anything like that.")_

"Eh? Ach tá sí ar cheann an locht!" Anya protested. _(__"But she's the one to blame here!")_

Sing scowled. "Wǒ bù!" _(__"Am not!")_

"Atá ró!" _("Are too!")_

"Parle ustedes dos!" (_"__Stop it, you two")_ Rosa cut in. "Fighting over something this stupid won't get you anywhere."

The two looked at each other, then to her, and smiled.

"Okay." Sing said. "We'll cut it out."

The three continued their trek down the busy sidewalk to their school.

"So my Mom wants me to take Irish lessons." Anya said with disgust.

Sing cocked an eyebrow. "Why? I mean, you're already fluent, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but apparently I 'grasp the words but not the meaning.' Whatever that means."

"Did you tell her you already speak Irish with us?" Rosa cut in. It was an inside joke of theirs, speaking in their second languages when they were all together.

"Yeah," Anya replied, "and that's the only reason I'm not in that stupid class right now. But I am gonna have to pass some test she's gonna spring on me." She ran a hand through her hair. "Tá sé cac tarbh."

"See? You just spoke Irish right there!" Sing pointed out.

"Doesn't count if she's not here to hear it." Anya replied.

The three laughed and continued on their way.

* * *

_390 years later:_

The forest was quiet.

Almost too quiet.

A large teal deer cautiously strode up to a berry bush, sniffing around for any disturbances. It's ears pricked as he thought he heard a rustling, but it turned out to be nothing more than a bird flying from tree to tree. He bent down to take his first bite -

_THWUMP!_

The deer fell to the ground with a wooden arrow shot clean through its eye. It hadn't even had a chance to react.

There was a rustling from up in the trees, and a young man with orange hair and purple eyes dropped from the tree next to his kill. He looked about sixteen, and was carrying a long wooden bow and quiver of arrows.

He looked down at his kill before smiling and picking it up, then continuing on his way.

"Hey, Isaac!" he called. "You'll never believe what I caught!"

Another figure dropped out of the trees a little farther away. Another sixteen year old boy, but this one, while he had purple eyes too, had shoulder-length purple hair tied in a ponytail.

The boy jogged over and caught sight of the deer. He smiled. "Wow! Is that a teal deer? By the ancestors, I haven't seen one of those in a year!"

"I know, right?" the first boy agreed. "How much you think its worth?"

Isaac shook his head. "Ryu, you're the village leader's son! Nothing's too expensive for you."

"Not true!" Ryu countered. He hung his head. "And besides… I may not be for much longer…"

Isaac looked at his friend with sympathy. "He's really sick, isn't he?"

Ryu nodded. "He…he has cancer. I don't even know how he got it!" There were tears in his eyes now. "Aunt Lilia says we should take him to the capital… to Kurokiri… and they can find a cure there… but he won't leave the village…"

"H-Hey, it's okay, he'll…he'll be fine! You'll see!" Isaac said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't start crying now, okay? He's not dead yet. Save your tears for when they matter." He smirked slyly. "Like for when I steal your teal deer right off your shoulder!"

Ryu stopped crying and pulled away. "Eh?! No way! Get your own!"

"Fine, I will!" Isaac unsheathed an arrow, loaded it into his bow, and shot a bird right out of the sky. It fell to the ground with a sorry "plop."

Ryu looked to his friend. "Nice one."

Isaac smiled at his friend, walked over and picked up the bird, and once again, the two started on their way.

* * *

_390 years earlier:_

"You sure you'll be fine?" Sing asked Rosa worriedly.

Rosa gave a confident smile to hide her fear. "Of course! They're my parents, they can't hate me."

Sing began to protest, but decided against it. "Okay."

"Tell Ram I said hi!" She called as Sing walked away.

"I will!" her friend replied, and then disappeared.

Rosa sighed to calm her shaking nerves. "She's only like this because of the baby," Rosa assured herself. "It has nothing to do with me." She opened the door…

"ROSA!" She barely even cracked the door when she heard a voice from inside. And an angry one, at that. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Yes, Mother?"

Her mother was a tall woman. Lovely and fair skinned, with flowing blonde hair and gold eyes. However, her once shapely figure was now burdened with the promise of another child.

The woman sat on the couch, tapping her fingers impatiently as Rosa stepped inside. Her once soft, beautiful face that Rosa had adored was twisted with rage. "Get over here!"

"_It's because of the baby." _Rosa said to herself. _"Because of the baby, because of the baby, because of the baby, because of-" _

A cruel, harsh slap met her face as soon as she came within arm's reach. Her mother withdrew her hand, painted nails raking across her daughter's skin. "And just WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" The woman demanded.

"I-I was walking home…With Sing and Anya…we stopped…to get lemonade…"

Her mother's face twisted into what might have been a mockery of a smile. "So, you were with _friends_." She asked.

Rosa immediately felt fear wash over her like a cold wave.

The woman stood up and grabbed Rosa by the collar, shaking her and throwing her to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO JUST SLACK OFF WITH YOUR FRIENDS WHILE EVERYONE ELSE WORKS HARD?!" she cried. Walking over to Rosa as best she could, she began to stomp and kick her with the heel of her hard, black shoes. "WE ALL WORK! WE ALL FIGHT TO FIT INTO SOCIETY! SO WHY DO YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO JUST SLACK OFF AND DO NOTHING?! HUH?! DOES _ANYTHING_ I DO FOR YOU MATTER?! DOES ANYTHING I SAY _MATTER_ TO YOU?! YOU CAN'T DO _ANYTHING_, CAN YOU?! AND THAT'S WHY YOUR FATE NUMBER IS SO LOW! BECAUSE YOU'RE A _WORTHLESS, WRETCHED CHILD_! YOU'LL NEVER AMOUNT TO _ANYTHING_ LIKE THIS!"

"Mother, stop!" Rosa cried, trying to shield her face. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm really, really, sorry!"

"Oh, you're 'sorry' are you?" Her mother's voice dripped with fake sweetness. "NOT AS SORRY AS YOU WILL BE WHEN I THROW YOU OUT ON THE STREET, YOU LITTLE WRETCH!"

"NO!" Rosa cried. "Please, don't! I'm really sorry! Please don't be mad at me!"

"Reina, stop!"

Suddenly the torture stopped. Rosa looked up to see her father, a tall man with dark hair and glasses, trying to calm her mother down.

He looked at her with coldness. "Rosa, go to your room. You're upsetting your mother."

"But father-"

"NOW, Rosa!"

Ignoring the pain of her injuries, Rosa picked herself up off the floor and dragged herself to her bedroom on the second floor.

Once the door was closed, however, she dropped to her knees and burst into tears. She lay on the floor, pain enveloping her like a blanket of needles, its cold arms encircling her in an agonizing hug.

"Por que?" She whimpered. "Por que? Por que? Por que?" She dissolved into tears.

"I never did anything wrong…"

* * *

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Sing called as she opened the door to her family's mansion.

Immediately, an older, albino man with grey-purple eyes and a hint of stubble tackled her in a bear hug.

"Hey, hey, there's my little girl!" He said. "Where've you been all day?"

Sing laughed with him. "I was with Rosa and Anya. We went and got some lemonade."

"Ah, that's good, that's good. Lemonade on a hot day like this is always good." The man replied.

"Dad, it's only, like, 67 degrees outside." Sing countered.

"Well, I know, but lemonade is still good."

Sing smiled. "Where's Mom?"

"She's having lunch with some friends." He replied. "Ram's upstairs."

"Mr. Love, you have a phone call," the maid called from the other room.

Her father pinched the bridge of his nose. "I guess the bureaucrats never take a day off." He said. He smiled and pecked Sing on the forehead. "Well, I gotta take this one. Why don't you go say hi to Ram? She's been waiting for you all day."

"I was just about to," Sing said. "See you, Dad!"

He waved to her, stepping into the other room. Sing just briefly heard him say "Governor Tàiyáng Love speaking…"

Sing cracked the door to the bedroom slightly. "Ram?" She whispered. "You awake?"

"I'm in here, Nee-san!" a voice almost identical to hers called back.

Sing opened the door fully to find her twin sister, Ram, sitting on the bed reading a book. Her long, white hair was held in place with a gold headband, and her eyes sparkled magenta like her sister's.

"Hey, Nee-san." Ram said again.

"Hi, Ram." Sing replied, sitting on the bed. "So what went on here while I was gone?"

"Nothing, as usual. I'm getting bored of these dumb romance novels! I want something with adventure!" Ram replied, dropping the book she was holding and spreading her arms wide.

Sing laughed. "Okay, I'll ask at the library tomorrow," she replied.

Her sister smiled. "That's all I ask."

"Okay," Sing added. "Now, let me brush your hair; it's all tangled up."

Ram nodded and knelt down on the ground, Sing kneeling behind her with the hairbrush. "I can do yours after this, right?"

"Sure, sure."

"Yay." Ram smiled as Sing ran the bristles through her hair.

Although a few minutes later, Ram broke the silence, saying "Nee-san, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. What are you talking about?" Sing replied.

Ram looked at her skeptically. "Don't do that, Nee-san. I know you. You're worried about something, aren't you?"

Sing didn't answer.

"Nee-san, it's not going to get any better if you keep silent."

Still no answer.

"Nee-san…"

Nope.

Ram sighed. "I'll guess then. Is it…your grades?"

"…"

"No, of course not. You have perfect grades. Is it…a guy?"

"…"

"No. Okay then, is it Rosa?"

The brushing stopped.

Ram smiled. "So it IS Rosa!"

Sing gritted her teeth. She'd been found out.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?"

"…Maybe…"

"I'll take that as a yes." Ram's tone softened. "Nee-san, if it's bugging you, tell me. I'm your twin sister, after all. It's my job to listen."

Sing sighed. Her twin sister may have technically been younger than her, but that didn't mean she wasn't smarter.

"…She came to school today…she had…bruises."

"Bruises?"

"Bruises."

"What was her excuse?"

"She said she tripped and fell."

"Hmm…a typical play. I expected her to be more original."

"This isn't a joke, Sis!" Sing almost yelled, throwing down the brush.

Ram turned around. "I know. It's not. This is a serious thing." She placed a hand on Sing's shoulder. "Did she seem scared? Was she reluctant to go home?"

Sing nodded. "When I said goodbye she looked…afraid. And she was the one who suggested getting lemonade after school."

"Mmm." Ram acknowledged. "You're worried about her."

Sing nodded again, keeping her head down.

Sensing her distress, Ram embraced her in a hug.

"It'll be okay, Nee-san. You'll see."

Sadly, that was a promise Ram was unable to keep.

* * *

_391 years later:_

Ryu cried as he knelt at his father's bedside. The man was not very old; he looked fifty at the most (The operative word here being _looked_). His hair was once orange like his sons, but now dull with illness and stained with grey locks. However, the black, lightning-bolt shaped streak had remained untouched, as if even the grey hair knew that the mark was something far too sacred to mar.

Using a tanned, weathered, wrinkled hand, Isamu Mokuteki, proud distinguished leader of the small village of Javelin, reached up and touched his 17 year old son's face for, possibly, the last time.

"…Papa…" The young boy choked out, gripping his father's hand.

"My…son…" The man choked out.

"Papa!" Ryu cried. "Just…Just hold on…okay? They…they'll get you medicine! You'll get better! Don't leave!" More tears slipped from the boy's eyes. "Don't die. Not like Mama did!"

Isamu smiled weakly at his son. "I'm…so sorry…Ryu. I…don't think…I have a say…in the matter." He broke into a fit of coughing.

"Papa!" Ryu cried again.

The man looked up, blood dribbling down his chin. "You're… ready… to lead, Ryu… You're… strong. I'm sorry… I should have spent… more time with you… more time with your mother… but I was a fool. If you can… find it in your heart to forgive me… please…" He took his son's hand, opened it, and placed a necklace in his open palm. "This belonged to my Grandfather's Grandfather, the founder of this village. It… has been… passed down through our line… please, take it."

Ryu starred at the amulet in his hand. It was a metal stone carved into the shape of a dark green cicada surrounded by lily petals; the symbol for their village.

He looked up, teary-eyed. "No… Papa, you need this!"

Isamu shook his head. He never got a chance to say anything else, because he broke into another coughing fit, worse this time. Blood slid down his chin, and as Ryu cried for help, Isamu Mokuteki finally lay still.

"Papa…?" Ryu shook as he realized what had happened. "PAPAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

_391 years earlier:_

"This is _so _much fun!" Ram cried. She looked at Anya. "Thanks for letting me sleep over, too! You're sure it's okay?"

"Are you kidding? You're my friend! It's no trouble," Anya insisted.

Rosa smiled. "Well, thanks from me, too. It's really nice to get out of my house."

"Did you sneak out, again?" Sing asked Rosa teasingly.

Rosa giggled. "Yeah, right out the window, like in the movies!" She laughed. "I'll be in for one hell of a shouting match when I get home."

"Then just don't go home!" Anya joked.

The other girl's face suddenly got dark. "Not go home…heh, maybe…"

"Whoa, hey, I-I was only kidding!" Anya insisted waving her hands in an "I didn't mean it" fashion.

"Oh! No, it's okay! I…I wouldn't do something like that!" Rosa replied, trying to soothe her friend.

"Good! Because look what I stole from downstairs…" Anya pulled a large container out from under her bed, and pulled off the cover to reveal…

"WOW!" The three girls cried.

"Banana cream cheesecake?!" Sing cried with delight.

Anya nodded with a sly smile. "I stole it from the fridge."

"Eres muy malo!" Rosa said to her friend. _(__"You are really bad!")_

Anya smiled and made a backwards peace sign. "Fáilte go dtí an taobh dorcha." _(__"Welcome to the dark side.")_

Sing and Ram looked at each other. "Jiǎohuá." They agreed in unison. _(__"Sly.")_

They all began to laugh.

If only that night could have lasted a bit longer…

* * *

_391 years later:_

Ryu sat motionless outside of his family's house. He could hardly breathe with the weight of trying to accept what had happened.

He was an orphan.

He heard someone sit next to him, and knew it had to be Isaac. His purple haired friend looked at him with sad eyes, and put one hand to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" He told Ryu. "If there's anything I can do…"

Ryu stopped him. 'No." He said. "You don't have to do anything." He stood up. "I can't sit around here and be sad for myself. I have to keep going, even if I'm alone…that's what he'd want for me."

"But you're not alone." Isaac insisted, standing up beside him. "You have me. You have the village. You have your Aunt..." He smiled at him. "You're not alone."

Ryu starred at his friend and smiled. "Thanks, Isaac."

"Don't mention it." He replied.

* * *

_391 years earlier:_

Rosa and her father sat in silence as they drove down the busy street.

"So…is she okay?" Rosa asked to break the silence.

"Yes." Her father answered simply.

"…Was she hurt at all?"

"No."

"…Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Girl."

"So I have a sister?"

"Yes."

She stopped there and just starred out the window.

They finally arrived at the hospital, and the nurse escorted them into a small, white room.

Her mother sat in a white hospital bed, holding a tiny bundle and smiling. Rosa felt her heart rise. It had been so long since her mother had smiled…

Then she saw her and her face dropped back into a scowl.

"You know, you shouldn't expect your father to drive you everywhere, Rosa! You're old enough now to get around by yourself!"

Rosa didn't point out that the hospital was across the highway from her school.

But then her father walked over to her mother, and she seemed to be completely forgotten.

"Santiago, look, she has your purple eyes!" Her mother smiled again. "Oh, she looks just like you!"

"Your beauty shows in her, mi amor." Her father replied.

"They said that her Fate Number was 89%! Can you believe it?" Her mother added.

Rosa cringed. The fate number. The thing that Sorcerers used to determine the chance of one's success in life.

Hers was only 17%. But she had never thought much of it until now.

Her parents seemed too absorbed in her sister to notice her, so she quietly slipped out.

But as she closed the door, she heard her mother say "Her name is Naomi."

Rosa waited in the lobby.

And waited…

And waited…

And waited more…

Until a nurse came out and sat next to her. "Are you the little Taiji girl?"

Rosa looked up and nodded.

The nurse smiled. She was quite pretty. "Your little sister is in the nursery, you want to see her?"

Rosa hesitated, and then nodded, standing up and walking down the hall.

The nurse led her into a small, dark room. There were many clear plastic cribs lining the wall, but only one was occupied.

That one was her sister.

The nurse picked up the baby, cradled her for a few seconds, and put her back. She turned to Rosa. "I'll let you take your time." Then she left, leaving Rosa and Naomi alone in the dimly lit room.

Rosa took one step, then two, and then three. She could see the infant sleeping in her plastic cradle…

Was that what _she_ had looked like?

Had her parents celebrated her birth?

Or was she always rejected like this?

Rosa's fists clenched. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve rejection. So her fate number was low. So what? She tried so hard in school! Her grades were excellent! She was marked as a "high achiever" by her teachers! It wasn't fair!

It wasn't fair at all.

She did not deserve this.

She was close enough now to stare down at Naomi. She was so small, so fragile. How could something like that pose a threat to her? To anyone? Rosa was torn between cradling her little sister and strangling her…

If she did strangle her, she would have her parents back…she would have her life back…it would be like nothing ever happened.

She reached one hand down towards the baby's neck…

_So close…_

But then she stopped.

Slowly, Naomi opened her eyes and starred up at Rosa. Her huge, purple orbs sparkled with the light from the open door behind them. Her black hair was actually, Rosa noted, a very dark violet color…

And then Naomi smiled at her.

She giggled.

She made a few cooing noises…

Rosa felt the familiar stinging in her nose and eyes as hot tears pored over and tracked down her cheeks. She withdrew her hand…

"Lo siento…" She murmured before crying out "LO SIENTO!" She dropped to her knees, her face covered by her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. "Por que?" She murmured. "I did nothing wrong! I never did anything wrong! I don't deserve to be hated by them like this! I…" She felt despair turn to rage. "I hate them! I did nothing wrong! They just hate me!" She knew she was screaming, now "I HATE THEM I HATE THEM I HATE THEM I HATE THEM!"

She stopped crying and looked up at where her sister slept again. Standing up, she peered over at the infant.

Naomi looked at her with wide, round eyes, smiling and giggling when she saw that her sister was okay.

Rosa smiled for the first time that night. It was a tear-filled smile, but a smile none the less. Carefully, she reached down and picked Naomi out of her crib, holding her carefully in the crook of her arm.

"I may hate them…" Rosa said again "But I cannot bring myself to hate you." She tickled the baby's chin with her finger. "We'll always be together, I promise."

If only she could have kept that promise…

* * *

_392 years later:_

Ryu pulled his leather backpack over his shoulder as he bridled his horse. Isaac was adjusting the stirrups on his saddle and Ryu's aunt, Lilia, stood behind them, watching them worriedly.

"Are you sure, Ryu?" She asked again. "It's only been a year since your father's passing. Do you really want to go to the capital?"

Ryu turned and smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He replied. "It's just for a bit, and Isaac will be with me. We'll be okay."

Lilia only nodded.

As they mounted their horses, Isaac said to Ryu, "So you won't say why we're really going?"

Ryu shook his head. "My father's death wasn't just because of cancer. Something killed him…" His face grew dark "Or someone."

"You really think you'll find answers in the capital?"

"I don't know, but there's more of a chance there than there is here." He stared at the ground. "You know my family story, right?"

"Of course." Isaac replied. "Everyone knows it." He cleared his throat and spoke as if he were a spokesman addressing his audience. "'Hundreds of years ago, your…uh…really really great grandfather was separated from his family. He was lost, and it was raining so hard that he couldn't see two inches in front of him.'"

"'Then, a bolt of lightning struck the tree he was next to,'" Ryu continued "'And sent him flying. But the tree didn't burn. In its place, stood a beautiful maiden, with long silver hair. She asked him who he was, and what he wanted, and he replied "I want only to get out of this storm." When she asked him why, he said that he wanted to see his family one last time. Nothing else mattered, just that.'"

"'Then the woman waved her hand, and the lightning disappeared and the rain ceased. His family appeared before him, and they were reunited.'" Isaac paused and looked at his friend. "'Then the maiden said to him "My name is Tormenta, I am a Sorceress of Album Mysticos." And he fell in love with her.'" Isaac smiled. "And she's your-"

"Really, really great grandmother." Ryu finished with a laugh. "It's true. My family…My blood, has always been lined with mystics. That's how he…I…we all got this:" He brushed the black lightning-bolt shaped streak in his orange hair. "It's funny, really…" He looked up at the orange sky "Ever since the "Dai gyakusatsu" Sorcerers have been such rarities. Even _we_ stand out, in our own village…don't we?" he asked, looking at Isaac.

Isaac nodded.

"My point is…" Ryu continued, "That something really bad happened in the capital. So bad, they had to move it to another city. If I were 'whoever,' that's were I'd strike next. I hope to…" he took a deep breath. "I want answers."

"Then let's go get some," Isaac replied, and the two started off down the long, dusty road.

* * *

_(Ending 1: Priere by Touhou project. Translation by JumpsuitAnime.)_

_This room I'm in is so cold._

_It's freezing my poor lips._

_And in the faintly lit room,_

_A spider's threads shimmer softly._

_The silence hanging in the air,_

_And sound of rain in evening light,_

_Are both drowned out by the cries,_

_Of a sad voice on this dark night._

_Within these gloomy corridors, unnoticed, a silhouette,_

_Appears behind a glass._

_Watching the water droplets scatter on the window,_

_They fall like its own tears!_

_I pray on this dark night!_

_To the blood red evening moon!_

_As these crimson wings of mine,_

_Dance across the sky!_

_So "as winter does in spring,_

_Let solitude melt away!"_

_I will then devote myself,_

_To my only true Priere._

* * *

As winter does in spring, the solitude will melt. As spring does in summer, the solitude will burn. But in the crisp air of autumn, they shall fall like the leaves on the trees, and the ground is quite a long way away. It is the question of when they shall hit, and how badly will they break. Maybe one will be caught, but another is doomed to fall faster than they can catch themselves. Lightning flashes, and the bloody, black rose bursts into flame…

* * *

**Hello again!**

**I sincerely hope you enjoyed this first episode of Black Rock Shooter: Mariposa Priere. If you did (I know you're going to hate me for saying his), please leave a review in the box below. Constructive criticism is appreciated; flames are not.**

**Thank you to The Omega Mega 1 for translating the Spanish phrases for me.  
**

**Now, for a challenge: At the end of most, if not all, of the episodes, I list some questions for you to answer. They're not mandatory, but whoever gives them a try, whether right or wrong answer, will get a shoutout in the following chapters.**

**So, here it goes: **

**Who do you think Rosa is? (Hint: Her last name means something in Japanese. What is it?)**

**Who do you think Ryu is? (Hint: There is another character in Black Rock Shooter with a lightning bolt shaped streak in his hair. Who is it?)**

**Thanks,**

**-The Black Maiden**


	2. Episode 2: Canticum Homicida, Broken

**Hello again everyone.**

**This is the second instalment of Black Rock Shooter: Mariposa Priere. I am glad to see that many who have reviewed like it, although the number of people who HAVE reviewed is a bit dissapointing. Please remember; I cannot read your mind, so if you like it, you have to tell me.  
**

**As we get farther into the story, I will be focusing on Ryu and Issac's side of the story a bit more than on Rosa's. Don't worry, there is a reason for this and her part will play a much larger roll later on. The only thing is that I am working up to a major climax on their side of the story, so I have to focus on them more.**

**Enjoy the second episode of Black Rock Shooter: Mariposa Priere.**

* * *

**Key:**

"..."-Normal dialogue.

**_(("...")) _-**Flashbacks

_("...") _- Translations

_Dot -_Song lyrics

_(("...")) - _Thoughts

* * *

So, the journey has begun for young Ryu and Isaac, and the many trials await little Rosa. Everyone knows the saying "there is always a light at the end of the tunnel," but sometimes it is too hard to see. It can be guaranteed that one of them shall find what they seek, but the other, however, shall be lost to the Slayer of Dragons.

* * *

_I tried to kill the pain…_

_But only brought more,_

_So much more_

_I lay, dying._

_And I'm pouring,_

_Crimson regret_

_And betrayal._

_I'm dying,_

_Praying,_

_Bleeding,_

_And screaming!_

_Am I too lost,_

_To be saved?_

_Am I to lost?_

_My God, my tourniquet,_

_Return to me salvation..._

_My God, my tourniquet,_

_Return to me salvation…_

_My wounds cry for the grave…_

_My soul cries for deliverance._

_Will I be denied?_

_Christ,_

_Tourniquet,_

_My suicide._

_(Return to me…salvation)_

_(Return to me…salvation)_

* * *

Ryu pulled on the horses reins. "Whoa." He said gently, and looked over at Isaac. "Is this it?"

"Yeah, this is the place." Isaac replied.

Ryu looked back up at the city looming before him. "I didn't know there were still places like this!" He exclaimed. "It's so huge!"

"It's beautiful." Isaac agreed with him, then he smirked. "Hey, if the _city _is this fancy, think of the _girls_ here!"

Ryu punched him in the arm and laughed. "Quit your sexual fantasies and help me find a place to tie up the horses."

They continued down the narrow, dusty road through the trees, eventually hearing the scraping of hooves against dirt change into the clip-clop of horse shoes against a cobblestone street. It was strange to the, how different their village was from the city.

"I thought it would be like home, only larger." Ryu commented. "But this isn't what I thought I'd see at all!"

Isaac nodded in agreement.

The city _was_, indeed, very large. The buildings were taller, most of them two stories whereas, in the village, the only double level house was for the village leader. People bustled around, in horses and carts and on occasion, a motor scooter. A large fountain sat in the center of the town square, and people, sat on the edge, with family or friends or lover.

"You know this place isn't half bad!" Isaac said, looking around at all the shops and things. "Hey if you want to later, we could-" He broke off when he looked to his right and saw that his friend had begun to lag behind.

Ryu had stopped his horse and was starring at a young man with red hair and eyes, passing out flyers to people in the square. He didn't look very old, maybe about their age, and his hair drooped over the right side of his face, covering his right eye.

"H-HEY! What are you doing?" Isaac asked Ryu as his friend dismounted and began walking up to the other man. Isaac saw the two talk for a bit, and the man handed Ryu a flyer, smiling and saying something else.

"Who was that?" Isaac asked as Ryu returned and re-mounted his horse.

Ryu handed Isaac a flyer. "He invited us to a performance tonight. Apparently, he and his group are putting on a show."

"Huh…" Isaac Said aloud. "Are we gonna go?"

"I'm not sure…It might be risky…"

"Come ON! What have we got to loose?"

"Our reputation, our accountability, our sanity, our lives…"

Isaac held up a hand to stop him. "Right, but if we don't go, think of all we'll be missing!"

Ryu smiled at his friend. "Isaac, it's just a stage show."

"Which means we have nothing to loose!"

Ryu sighed. "It's impossible to win a debate against you, you know that?"

"Yes, and I'm very proud of it." Isaac replied.

* * *

"Is there anything else I can get for you, sir?" The waiter asked.

Ryu shook his head. "Just a couple of drinks are fine."

The waiter bowed and walked away.

Isaac starred at Ryu with a smirk on his face.

Ryu sighed. "Alright, the service here isn't that bad, but I'm still not letting my guard down."

"Well, the stage is nice. It's outside, so we can have fresh air." Isaac pointed out. "Just you wait. You'll have fun, trust me."

Ryu grumbled and leaned against his fist as the lights began to dim.

"Show's starting." He heard someone whisper.

To candles were lit on the stage, revealing two young women on the side, one with long black hair and pink eyes, and another with pink eyes and hair in pigtails. Through an archway that was covered in growing vines and flowers, Ryu saw the silhouette of another woman step through…

And in that instant, his breath was taken away.

She stepped into the light, and smiled to the crowed. Her long, white hair cascaded down her back like a silver waterfall, her skin was a toasty almond color, and…

Her eyes…

They were like two, pure emeralds, sparking in the light.

"Wow…" Ryu whispered.

"I know." Isaac agreed. "Now are you glad you came?"

But Ryu was to busy starring.

Two more candles lit in the background, and the woman opened her mouth to sing.

"_Sous... speidi...  
Sous speidi...__"_

Isaac gasped. "No way…is that…?"

"It is!" Ryu exclaimed. "It's our language! The language used in Javelin!"

The woman clasped her hands together and began to sway, side to side. She then lifted her hands above her head:

"_Atmadja...  
Dostaa la la  
Sve atmadja  
Seguii muya..."_

She twisted her hands into an upside-down heart, and tilted her head from one side, then to the other. The then lowered her hands and knelt on the stage, before a circle of earth, making waving, twisting motions with her hands, simulating a bird, then a jellyfish, then a dolphin swimming, all the while muttering something no one could hear.

When she finally placed her hands to the ground, the two dancers twirled onto the stage and began to move in spinning circular patterns around her, singing with her:

"_Atmadja  
Dostaa la la  
Sve atmadja  
Seguii muya..._

Ventori...  
Svi i..."

"Hoc vita ad nascuntur!" The woman cried, and magically, a large, strong tree sprouted up from the earth, unfurling its green leaves and sprouting purple blossoms, its braches stretching across the hole of the stage.

"Florescat pro me, crescere me!" She cried again.

This time the two dancers sang on their own:

"_Atmadja,  
Dostaa la la  
Sve atmadja  
Seguii muya norae...!"_

Then it all stopped in an instant. The dancers stopped twirling and stood where the were as if frozen, and the woman sat still with her hands clasped over her heart.

No one moved, no one even breathed, as not to disturb the scene.

That is, until Ryu heard the ominous chanting in the background.

"_Nao_

_Mi-an-na-na_

_Naomiah_

_Yeah-ya-ye,_

_Naomiah_

_Oh-h"_

The two dancers looked at the audience and whispered "Incantation."

Suddenly, the red haired man from before popped up from behind the girl, his arms raised over his head in an O shape, and his fists clenched and pressed together.

Slowly, the woman stood up off the ground, and the man lowered his arms and let her fall into them, spinning her around before she went limp again, and knelt on the ground, her head in her hands.

The man continued to dance alone, twirling around the newly grown tree, moving a bit like a snake, curling and winding around the dancers and the tree, and then his movements changed. He began to dart around like a cat, twirling and skipping, before halting.

The girl stood up and clasped her hands in prayer.

"Tomar lumière zu erhöhen." They heard her say.

"Take this light and increase it…" Ryu murmured in translation.

"Kommen a mi, mon fils."

"Come to me, my brother."

She just stood in front of the tree, remaining perfectly still.

Then she raised her arms.

The candles began to burn brighter and brighter, the flames twisting and dancing like he had been, and soon they were licking the ceiling, until she cried:

"KOMMEN A MI!" The flames sprang from the candles like birds, curling around the other three, but not harming them, not even touching them.

The man began to chant again:

"_Nao,_

_Mi-an-na-na_

_Naomiah_

_Yeah-ya-ye,_

_Naomiah_

_Oh-h"_

The flames touched the tree, and the three girls became live again, twirling smoothly around the burning tree, lifting their hands like birds, and the man joined their dance, rushing around with them. He took hold of the white haired woman's hand and began to dance with her, spinning her around, catching her, twirling her and spinning her again as the excitement grew, until he finally caught her and dipped her down backward. One of her legs was up by his waist, arms spread out, like birds, and both breathing heavy.

By then the fire died down, and the tree was left a blackened husk, branches burnt and twisted, flowers charred, and leaves a pile of ashes.

Finally, he let go of her, and she stood on her own, moving slowly over to the tree. As soon as she placed her hand on the burnt trunk, pieces of ash came off in her hands, covering her white dress and hair.

The other three moved around the tree, each resting their hands on the charred wood. Pieces fell off and tinkled onto the ground, but they seemed not to notice.

"Ryu…" Ryu heard Isaac whisper. "You're forgetting to breathe."

Ryu started, and sucked in a lungful of oxygen. "There. Better now."

Isaac smirked. "Got eyes for that one girl, huh? I don't blame you, but personally, I think I'll go for that one with black hair."

Ryu scowled playfully at his friend. "Come on, can you stop thinking about getting laid for, like, two minutes? They're dancing again."

The four jolted away from the tree and ran around it in circles, jumping and twirling and spinning around as if they were lighter than air. They slowed and dragged one hand each over the tree's carcass, and began to sing again:

"_Atmadja,  
Dostaa la la  
Sve atmadja  
Seguii muya norae, ah!"_

The fire from the candles began to twirl around the tree again, but this time they had a green twinge to them. They engulfed the tree fully, now in an oval shape that seemed to be hardening, until an orange and green crystal had formed around the burnt wood.

The two dancers then retreated to the sides, standing still again.

The man and woman walked around to the front of the newly formed and brightly glowing crystal, and slowly she began to sing:

"_Your world is yours, not mine, Quidam.  
Your dreams are yours.  
You may have touched the stars  
but they weren't moved.  
And if you reach for me,  
I may not choose to hold your hand.  
I might smile or I might turn away."_

The man stepped forward and took hold of both her hands.

"_There's nothing left.  
There's nothing right.  
There's nothing wrong.  
I'm one. I'm two.  
I'm all yet none of you.  
The truth, the lie,  
the tears, the laughter,  
the hand and the empty touch.  
Here I am alone  
waiting for the curtain call._

"_An ordinary man, Quidam.  
I'm everyman…"_

"…_T'es l'inconnu…"_

"_I'm anyman…"_

"…_T'es l'étranger…"_

And with that, the two began do dance and sing in unison:

"_Quidam, Quidam  
la nuit recule.  
D'un rêve à l'autre tu valses.  
Du creux de toi  
c'est bien le mal  
qui dresse tes silences."_

The woman kept dancing with him, but the man sang on his own now:

"_Bailo en este lienzo de dolor.  
Funàmbulo sin mapa ni brùjula.  
La dulce locura mi sòlo refugio.  
Nazco en la sombra del payaso."  
_

Then, in a finale, the two dancers joined them in dance and song:

"_Quidam, Quidam  
la nuit recule.  
D'un rêve à l'autre tu valses.  
Du creux de toi  
c'est bien le mal  
qui dresse tes silences."_

The crystal around the tree began to glow brighter and brighter as the song went on…

_"Quidam, Quidam  
aux rives du rêve.  
Au seuil de l'ombre, tu valses."  
_

Small cracks began to form, growing larger…

"_Autour de toi  
c'est bien le mal  
qui dresses tes silences."_

With the last note, the crystal shattered outward in a burst of green light, revealing the tree underneath to be completely restored again, flowers blooming and leaves growing.

Everything was silent for just a moment, and then everyone in the audience stood up and cheered. The dancers smiled and bowed before exiting the stage.

Ryu looked back at Isaac. "I have an idea, follow me."

Isaac started. "What kind of idea?"

"You'll see."

Isaac smirked. "I see I'm starting to rub off on you. Alright, let's go."

And the two snuck off, no one even noticing they were gone.

* * *

_392 years earlier:_

The door creaked open, and Rosa slowly stepped inside, careful not to make noise. Shaking, she glanced at her watch…

_7:28_

God, it was late. She knew that if she didn't get up to her room quickly enough, she could expect another shouting match with her mother.

"ROSA!"

Speak of the devil…

Her mother stomped up to her and cornered her by the door.

"Yes, mother?" Rosa replied.

"I got a call from your teacher, today…" Her mother continued. "Apparently, she saw you limping through the halls and wanted to know if you got hurt."

Rosa cringed. She'd twisted her ankle when her mother pushed her down the stairs for forgetting to clean the bathroom, but she'd tried her best to hide it, even while running the mile at school.

Suddenly, her mother grabbed her by her hair and slammed her against the door. "YOU LITTLE DUMB-ASS! YOU SNITCHED ON ME, DIDN'T YOU? SPIT IT OUT; WHO DID YOU TELL?"

"Mother, stop!" Rosa pleaded. 'I-I didn't tell anyone! I swear!"

"Lair!" Her mother yelled. Her fist connected with Rosa's stomach, making her double over in pain.

She left her alone after another hour of scratching and kicking, and Rosa slowly began to crawl up the stairs. Every muscle in her body screamed in pain, and she just wanted to collapse on her bed and sleep forever.

On the way, she just happened to pass Naomi's room. No one was in there, so she got to her feet slowly and limped inside.

The baby was sleeping soundly in her crib, laying on her side and covered with a blanket decorated with panda bears. Her dark purple hair had gotten longer since birth, and now fell softly around her shoulders.

She looked like a little princess.

As soon as Rosa moved close enough, Naomi opened her eyes and looked up at her, smiling and giggling.

Rosa smiled, too. "Hello there, mi vida." She said in a cooing voice.

Naomi giggled and reached her arms out, indicating for Rosa to pick her up.

Rosa reached down and lifted her little sister out of her crib, cradling her in the crook of her arm. "You want me to read you a story, vida?"

She sat down in a worn, grey rocking chair with a book, "_Stella Luna", _and holding Naomi on her knee. "This is Sing-neechan's favorite book, you know." She whispered to the baby. "Sing-neechan loves this book. She still reads it, now!"

Naomi smacked the cover.

"Ah, yes!" Rosa cried. "Now, for the first page…" She cleared her throat and began to read:

"In a warm and sultry forest, there once lived a mother fruit bat and her new baby. Oh, how Mother Bat loved her soft, tiny baby. 'I'll name you Stella Luna.' She crooned. Each night, Mother Bat would carry Stella Luna clutched to her breast as she flew out to search for food.

"One night, as Mother Bat followed the heavy scent of ripe fruit, an owl spied her. On silent wings, the powerful bird swooped down upon the bats. Dodging and shrieking, Mother Bat tried to escape, but the owl struck again and again, knocking Stella Luna into the air. Her baby wings were as useless as wet paper. Down, down, she went, faster and faster; into the forest below."

Naomi pointed to the picture of Stella Luna falling. "Bat." She squeaked.

Rosa gasped. "Hey…that's your first word! I taught you your first word!"

"Bat." Naomi said again.

"That's right, Naomi; it is a bat."

Rosa continued reading. "The dark, leafy tangle of branches caught Stella Luna as she fell. One twig was small enough for Stella Luna's tiny feet. Wrapping her wings about her, she clutched the tiny branch, trembling with cold and fear. 'Mother?' She squeaked 'Where are you-'"

"ROSA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Rosa jumped out of her seat at her mother's voice. Naomi immediately started to cry as her mother stormed in and grabbed the book away.

"I was just-" Rosa began.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Her mother screamed again. She grabbed Naomi away from her and put her back in her crib, then grabbing Rosa by the hair and throwing her to the ground... She picked her up by the arms and dragged her to her own room, throwing her in so she hit the wall and slamming the door behind her.

Rosa lay there, clutching her arms and slumped against the wall in the corner, sobbing so hard her glasses fogged up.

"B-But t-then…" She whispered. "B-By daybreak…the baby bat…could hold on no longer…" She opened her eyes, a shadow casting itself over her face "And down, down again she dropped."

* * *

The sweet tinkling of piano keys created a beautiful hymn that echoed through the Governor's mansion. Sing sat on one end of the piano bench, playing softly, while Ram sat on the other, singing along with her sister.

"_Such a blue…and yet cloudy sky."_

"_As we walk…down the road and we cry."_

"_But even as the tears fall, we were laughing still."_ They finished together.

Sing started again, and, like always; they alternated every line save the last.

"_Now that place…is so far away."_

"_And I wish…we could see it again."_

"_No matter what, I just wish it would come back to us."_

Ram then stopped and let Sing take over for a while:

"_Like a bird inside a dream, I heard your crying out._

_I kept flying round until you heard me and you let me out._

_But now that you've gone away,_

_I feel that a part of me left with you that day."_

Then just Ram:

"_Those words made the sky just disappear,"_

Then together:

"_I can still see your face but can no longer hear…"_

…

"_Please just chase that dream,"_

"_Just you chase that dream."_

"_Chase the heartbeat of,"_

"_Our once undivided love."_

"_The sound of your heart, I can't hear it now. It's so far away."_

"_And live on with me,"_

"_In your memory."_

"_When we chased butterflies all night in our dreams."_

"_You had made my life complete, so thank you."_

After the last note was sung, Ram broke into a fit of violent coughing. Sing leaned over and supported her sister's shoulder as the other girl leaned to the side.

"Ram!" Her sister exclaimed. "Ni hái hao ma?" Sing asked her sister (_"Are you alright?")_

Ram looked up and smiled at her. "Bùyòng dānxīn, Nee-san. Wo méishi" (_"Don't worry, Nee-san. I'm fine.")_

Sing touched Ram's forehead. "You're burning up. It was probably because you were out in the cold, today." She stood up. "Let's get you back to bed."

She led Ram up the large, winding staircase and to her room, tucking her into her bed.

Sing stood up. "I'll go get your medicine."

Suddenly Ram gripped her sleeve. "Please stay, Nee-san." She said. She buried her face in the cloth. "I'm…alone all the time. None of the maidservants play with me or sing with me like you do." She squeezed her eyes shut. "When you leave, I'm all alone…if you ever went somewhere…without me…I'd be so lonely…but…I'm always holding you back…because I'm so weak and sick all the time."

Sing sat down on the bed and encircled Ram in her arms. "No…Ram, don't say that."

"But it's true." Ram said. "You're the one who will become Governor one day. And I'll always be in your way while I'm here."

"Ram, stop talking like that." Sing said. "You make me nervous when you do that."

Ram smiled. "Sorry…Nee-san…"

"Sing, Ram, is everything okay?"

Sing sat up and looked at her mother standing in the doorway. "Mother, Ram has a fever. Could you get an ice pack?" She looked away. "I'd get it myself, but…"

Their mother saw Ram clinging to Sing's dress, and smiled with understanding.

"Alright." She said, and closed the door behind them.

Sing smiled at where her mother had been standing, and turned to the window.

"Ram…" She said "Look outside. The cherry blossoms are falling off the trees…Ram?"

Sing looked down to see that her sister had dozed off in her arms.

"That's okay, sister." She said, laying her down on the bed. "You sleep, you get better." Sing sighed and went back to watching the flowers fall.

"I stole from you." She whispered. "While we were sleeping inside mother, I stole all your strength. I took it all out of you, and that's why you were born so weak and with so many illnesses." She stroked Ram's hair. "Mother and Father treat us equal, but that's wrong. They should give all of their love to you…"

A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Because I was the one who stole from you."

* * *

_392 years later:_

A mop of orange hair appeared from behind a corner, and Ryu emerged from his hiding place.

"Why are you being so shy? Jut walk right in; like you own the place." Isaac teased him as he walked out casually.

"…If we get caught back here, we'll be thrown out…" Ryu replied.

Isaac scoffed. "Please. I'll just work a little of my…'magic' on the guards." He replied with a wink and a seductive smile.

"What if the guard is a boy?"

"Why should that make a difference?'

Ryu sighed. "Alright, fine."

Isaac smiled and pointed forward. "Look, there's your future wife right now."

Ryu looked up. Indeed, she was there, some people congratulating her on a great performance. She was smiling and laughing with them, her actions as smooth as her movements on stage.

Ryu blushed and stood stock still.

Isaac rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll help you this one time." He said. He placed his hands on Ryu's back and shoved him forward.

"Buenos tardes, Konichiwa!" Isaac called out as he approached the group with a huge smile on his face. "My friend here and I saw your show and absolutely LOVED IT!"

"Really?" The white-haired woman said with a smile. "I'm glad to hear that."

Isaac smiled back at her. "I'm Isaac Murasaki and this here," He gestured to Ryu "Is Ryu Mokuteki, crowned prince of Javelin."

"Um…" Ryu said unsurely.

Isaac sighed. "Pick up her hand and kiss it."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The woman said, extending her hand to him. "My names Flora Primavera. It's an honor to meet Javelin's prince. It's been so long since I've been there."

Ryu smiled. "Please, miss, the pleasures all mine." He kissed her hand like Isaac directed.

Suddenly the red-haired man he'd seen from earlier came up. "Hey, Flora, I got…who's this?" He asked, looking ad Ryu and Isaac.

"Oh, Makoto, this is Isaac and Ryu. They saw our show tonight."

Makoto turned towards the two. "Hey, I remember you! Makoto Kasaito's the name. Glad you came to see us." He leaned in a bit. "I didn't scare you guys too much, did I?"

"Believe me, we don't scare easy." Isaac replied.

"So, you know Spanish?" Ryu asked, changing the subject.

"Nope." Makoto replied.

"Huh? But the song at the end was…"

Makoto shrugged. "I usually don't have any idea what I'm singing during that part." He said. "So if I was saying something suggestive, please tell me."

"Nah, you're good." Ryu replied.

Flora looked up at Makoto. "Where are Mei and Kai? I haven't seen them since the show."

"We're over here."

The two dancers from before emerged, having changed from their costumes into plain black dresses.

"Ah, you're here. Mei, Kai, I'd like you to meet Ryu Mokuteki and Isaac Murasaki. They came to watch our show." Flora said.

"And that makes them different from the hundreds of other people why?" The black haired one; Mei, said, raising an eyebrow.

The pink haired one, Kai, gave Mei a stern look. "The Mokuteki family has been the leaders of Javelin since before we were born. That man is of royal blood."

Mei scoffed. "Whatever."

Kai sighed and offered her hand to Ryu. "My name's Kai Ling. And the girl over _there_," She shot a look in Mei's direction "Is my twin sister Mei."

"Sometimes we call them Maid Gunner and Maid Vulcan, though." Flora added.

Isaac smirked and kissed Kai's hand. "Quite a pleasure, my lady. So, Maid Vulcan? How could such a strange, ominous nickname ever suit a couple of beautiful, innocent young girls like you?"

Kai giggled while Mei scowled. "We come from a long line of snipers and bounty hunters, so for the recorded you idiot, we're not young or innocent."

"Oh, really?" Isaac said, approaching the peeved girl and cornering her by the wall. "I could never imagine that one as beautiful and delicate as you could ever be subjected to the horrors of blood. A fragile beauty like you must be preserved and protected. Why, you're like a glass statue, carved by Michelangelo himself of the love goddess Aphrodite. And how old are you, truly? Surely you can barely be out of adolescence-"

He was cut off by a hard punch in the stomach.

Mei withdrew her hand and stepped over him. "Kai, c'mon. We're leaving."

"But Mei-chan…" Kai began to protest.

"No buts. Now come ON!" Mei grabbed her sister's hand and began pulling her out of the room.

"It was nice meeting you!" Kai called over her shoulder.

"You too!" Ryu replied as the door closed.

"Uh, hey! Dude, are you okay?" Makoto asked a crying Isaac worriedly. "Is anything broken? Do you feel any bleeding?"

"Don't mind him. He's just used to being able to woo any girl he sees." Ryu said.

"Are you sure? Mei has an insanely hard punch. Her fists are like frozen turkeys!"

"Makoto!" Flora scolded.

"Oops. Sorry, baby. I know it's mean to talk about people behind their back."

Flora smiled again. "That's alright."

Then Makoto put his arm around her waist and kissed her, and Ryu felt his heart break.

* * *

"Hey, if I don't wake up in the morning, rush me to a hospital. I think I may have internal bleeding." Isaac said, sitting on the bed and rubbing his bandaged side.

Their hotel room was fairly large, with a kitchen, bathroom, living room, balcony, and bedroom with two separate beds.

Ryu starred over the balcony at the ocean and said nothing.

Isaac looked at him and sighed. "Ryu, come on. It's not the end. Just 'cause she already has a boyfriend…She could take intrest in you. I've seen it happen before."

"But…she loves him." Ryu replied.

"Ah, so what? People can _say_ they love someone, but they really just want something. She could fall for you easy-"

"You don't get it, do you?!" Ryu shouted, turning to look at Isaac. "She LOVES him Isaac! She doesn't even KNOW me! Why should she give up her entire life for some guy who came to her show?! She doesn't love me, she loves HIM! But you don't know jackcrap about love, do you? Because you're all wrapped up in all your little studs who you'll be tired of in a week!"

He stopped when he saw the hurt look in Isaac's eyes.

"Oh my god…Isaac, I'm so sorry."

"…I-It's okay, man." Isaac replied, looking away.

"No, it's not okay." Ryu protested. "I've never snapped at you like that before. And that was a horrible thing to say. I'm sorry."

Isaac got up and walked over to Ryu, smiling and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's really okay, Ryu." He said. "People say things in the heat of a broken heart. I know how you feel, and I know you didn't mean what you said. Your just sad and confused." He lightly punched him in the arm. "Girls come and go, but friendship is forever, am I right?"

Ryu smiled. "Yeah, you're right." He replied, giving his friend a hug.

"Now," Isaac said. "I'm hungry. I want pizza. What about you?"

Ryu shrugged. "Pizza sounds good."

"Cool!" Isaac said, and ran out to the living room.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, that was fast." Ryu said.

Isaac looked confused. "I haven't even dialed the number yet."

"Well, maybe it's housekeeping." Ryu replied as he opened the door.

"Hello, Ryu." Flora said.

Ryu just stood there in shock. "Flora? But, you…how…why…?"

"I came here to see you." She replied. "The manager told me you were on this floor." She gestured to the hallway. "Do you mind if we step outside for a bit? I'd like to talk to you alone."

Ryu looked at Isaac, who smiled and made a little "shoo, shoo" motion with his hand.

He looked back at Flora and smiled. "I'd love to."

They went downstairs and sat by the pool on a couple of beach chairs, starring up at the moon.

"I was exited when I found you were Javelin's prince." Flora said. "I haven't been there in so long."

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked.

Flora brushed a strand of white hair behind her ear. "I was born and raised in Javelin, but when it came time for elementary school I moved." She said. "My mother and father got jobs in Kurokiri, so we came here. I really miss Javelin, though. It was beautiful there." She smiled at Ryu. "That's why my friends and I started 'Incantation.' I wanted to stay in touch with my roots from nature…and as a Sorceress."

"I noticed you mixing your languages while performing." He commented. "I knew right away there was something special about you."

Flora smiled and picked up a dead flower. "When I was little, my mother told me to hide my abilities." She said. "She told me she didn't want me to get hurt or something…but the truth is...I realized that if I just used my powers for performances, I could make so many people happy. I could convince them that…no matter how bleak the world seems…" She closed her eyes, and the blossom opened up again, it's leaves green and it's petals pretty pink. "There's always going to be hope."

"That's a nice thing to think about." Ryu said, looking away. "When I was seventeen…my father died."

"I'm so sorry." Flora said.

'Don't be. It wasn't your fault." Ryu replied. "It's just…At times like those; it's kind of hard to focus of the good things in life."

Flora reached down and touched his hand. "Well…I think…even though your father has left this world, his love for you hasn't. It's just being reborn…in the form of new love."

Ryu smiled. "Yeah…" He said. "New love." He looked up to the sky. "I'll search for it, then. Until I find that new love."

He looked over at Flora, starring up at the moon. _(__(__"And I think I may already have."))_

* * *

_392 years earlier:_

Anya walked down the lonely street, kicking an empty water bottle ahead of her. It was dark, and she knew she wasn't supposed to be out so late, but at the time, she didn't really care.

She took in a deep breath, inhaling the sweet fall air, and breathing back out through her mouth. The cherry blossoms scattered around her, making her feel calm…

Serene.

"Anya Geshumaru." She said to herself. "My name. Who I am. Who I was. Who I always will be."

She stopped when she heard desperate, uneven footsteps from behind her, and someone hugged her from behind.

"Anya!" Rosa cried. "Anya, Anya, Anya!"

"R-Rosa!" She turned around in time to catch Rosa before she fell, only to crash to the ground with her.

Her friend just continued sobbing relentlessly.

"Rosa, what happened?" She took hold of the other girl's hands. "What's wrong?"

Tearfully, Rosa sobbed out the story of what happened when she'd tried to read to Naomi, and her mother caught them.

"E-Even though I love her so much…" Rosa cried "Even though I want to protect her, and hold her, and care for her…Mother hates me. She thinks I'll taint her. She thinks I'm poisoned."

Anya sighed. She would have told Rosa that no, her mother did not think that, and in fact probably loved her very much…but she knew what the truth was.

She instead just placed one hand on Rosa's cheek.

"It's alright." She comforted. "You still have me. You have Sing. We're here for you."

She encircled Rosa closely in her arms.

"Rosa Taiji." She whispered. "Your name. Who you are. Who you were. Who you always will be."

* * *

_4 years later:_

"_A shadow has a reflection,_

_And you can see it in her glassy eyes._

_The gloomy, destructive path,_

_Has been lost in the memory of time__._

_But it is only a dream…_Ummm…"

"_No matter how real it seems." _Rosa finished.

Naomi looked up at Rosa and smiled. "Hehe! Yeah, it goes like that!"

Rosa smiled back, gently grasping her sister's hand as they walked down the road, bundled in their winter clothing.

"Your so good at singing, Nee-san." Naomi said, looking up at her sixteen year old sister.

Rosa placed one hand on the little girl's head. "So are you, Mi vida."

Suddenly Naomi pointed upward. "N-Nee-san, look!"

Rosa looked up and saw three small butterflies sitting on the leaved of the tree above them.

"Yes, Naomi." Rosa said. "The butterflies are resting. On the green leaves.'

Quietly, the two began to sing again…

"_A shadow has a reflection,_

_And you can see it in her glassy eyes…"_

* * *

_1 year later:_

Rosa slammed the door to her bedroom behind her and slumped to the ground. Lately, the abuse from her mother had been getting worse, and Rosa had started to defend herself, even hitting and scratching her when she needed to.

"Nee-san?"

Rosa looked up at Naomi. Her little sister often hid in her room when she and her mother fought.

The five year old little girl toddled over to her sister and touched her arm.

"Blood." She whimpered. "Bad. Nee-san's hurt. Hurt is bad."

"Oh, this?" Rosa said; looking at the spot her mother had cut her with her nail clippers. "It's nothing I'm fine."

Naomi nodded, but didn't look convinced.

Rosa didn't blame her. There was so much blood, and it really hurt…

"Naomi's fault Nee-san got hurt." Her little sister murmured.

Rosa looked up. "No…no, no, no. Naomi…it's not your fault that I got hurt. It's not remotely your fault." She got on her knees and pulled her baby sister into a hug.

"Te amo, mi vida." She said, rocking her side to side. "Mother's sins are mother's, my sins are mine, and none of them are yours. Promise me you won't think like that again."

"Naomi promises." She replied.

Rosa smiled through tears. "Te amo, mi vida."

"Te amo, Nee-san."

* * *

_1 year later:_

"Your…what?"

"You heard me." Rosa's mother said. "All the paperwork has been filled out. We disown you, Rosa."

"I'm 18 years old! You can't do this! I'm still a child!" Rosa cried out, standing up from the kitchen table.

"Your 18! That makes you a legal adult! You have 48 hours to have all of your stuff out of our house, or we'll call the police." Her mother replied.

"You can't be serious!" Rosa cried. "Father, are you okay with this?! Please, you can't be!"

But her father said nothing.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Rosa screamed. "I'M YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"I do not have to answer to the likes of you!" Her mother replied sternly.

"To the likes of me? YOU _CREATED_ ME!"

"I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO THAT WAY! YOU MADE YOURSELF THE FAILURE YOU ARE!"

"YOU'RE CALLING _ME_ A FAILURE?! WHICH ONE OF US SPENT 11 YEARS STRAIT TRYING TO HAVE ANOTHER KID?!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"HOW DARE I? HOW DARE YOU!" Rosa screamed. "How far would you have gone, 'mother,' hmm? How far just to have a daughter with a higher fate number than me?! I bet you would have eventually taken to the street like all those other prostitutes!"

"DO NO TALK TO ME THAT WAY!"

"YOU JUST ABANDONED ME! I THINK YOU DESERVE ALL YOU GET!"

Rosa stood up and stomped over to the door. "In 48 hours, there won't be a trace of me here!" Then she walked out and slammed the door shut.

* * *

_Two days later:_

Naomi stood crying on the porch, in the pouring rain, watching her sister load up Anya's car with her things.

"Nee-san! Nee-san, don't go!" Naomi cried, running out into the rain and grabbing onto her sister's skirt. "Who will read to Naomi? Who will play with Naomi? Who will sing Naomi to sleep? Don't go, Nee-san!"

Rosa felt the stinging in her eyes as the tears began to pool. She knelt down and encircled her baby sister in a hug.

"It's alright, mi vida." She said. "I'll come visit often, so don't worry."

"But Mama said-"

Rosa held up her hand. "Mama doesn't understand. When a love between two people is real…it finds a way." She said. "Naomi, do you remember the store on the corner?"

Naomi sniffed and nodded.

Rosa smiled. "Let's meet there. Every Sunday. Mama and papa won't be home, they have those ceremonies they go to, for adults only, so you can sneak out."

Naomi smiled through her tears. "Okay."

Rosa smiled and kissed her baby sister's forehead.

"Oh, mi vida." She said, pulling her close again. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Nee-san."

When the door finally slammed shut, and Anya began to pull out of the driveway and drive down the road, Rosa could still see Naomi standing on the porch, with her short purple hair sticking to her face, and a handkerchief clutched in her hands, and tears in her eyes, but the bravest smile a little girl could have plastered across her face.

* * *

_This room I'm in is so cold._

_It's freezing my poor lips._

_And in the faintly lit room,_

_A spider's threads shimmer softly._

_The silence hanging in the air,_

_And sound of rain in evening light,_

_Are both drowned out by the cries,_

_Of a sad voice on this dark night_

_Within these gloomy corridors, unnoticed, a silhouette,_

_Appears behind a glass._

_Watching the water droplets scatter on the window,_

_They fall like its own tears!_

_I pray on this dark night!_

_To the blood red evening moon!_

_As these crimson wings of mine,_

_Dance across the sky!_

_So "as winter does in spring,_

_Let solitude melt away!"_

_I will then devote myself,_

_To my only true Priere._

* * *

The solitude has melted, but will it be enough? Broken hearted and hopeful, the two brave souls venture on, through the calm and storm, but there is only so much one can do, and only so far on can go before they break. They say love warms the soul…but it burns it sometimes, too.

* * *

**Credits:**

** Songs;**

** Opening theme: Tournoqet by Evenessance.**

** Ending theme: Priere by Touhou project. English lyrics by JumpsuitAnime on Youtube.**

** Other songs: **

** Atmadja by Cirque du Soleil**

** Incantation by Cirque du Soleil**

** Quidam by Cirque du Soleil**

** Thank you for being born by 07th Expansion**

** Leer Lied by Kukui**

**Translations by The OmegaMega1  
**

**Hello again. I hope you all enjoyed the second episode. I did use quite a few more songs than I planned on, but it all worked out.**

**It has also come to my attention that at least one of the readers of this story has decuced athat my story is somehowconnected to my good friend Kurisaki-sampai's story Black Rock Shooter: Stars through the Darkness. While I admit the idea is facinating, this is not so. For one thing, Kurisaki states at one point that Stars through the Darkness is a crossover of every Black Rock Shooter universe save for Puchitto Rock Shooter. Mraiposa Priere focuses solely on the game with aspects of the manga. Also, several concepts used in Stars through the Darkness will not be used in Mariposa Priere, including some character roles. Like I said before; there is no "otherworld" and there are no "otherselves," just an alien planet with alien people.  
**

**And now, without further adeu, the questions:  
**

**Who do you think Rosa is? (A few tried this one, but no one has gotten it yet.)**

**Who do you think Ryu is? (Both Kurisaki and the MIB got this one correct.)**

**Who do you think Issac is? (Hint; Buenos tardes, Konichiwa!)**

**Who does Naomi bear a resemblance to? (Uhuh got this correct)  
**

**Goodbye and Good luck,**

**-The Black Maiden  
**


	3. Episode 3: Canticum Homicida, Farewell

**Good evening, everyone.**

**If you made it this far, it means you are probably expressing interest in my story. Sorry it starts off so slow, but I do promise it will pick up. now, this chapter focuses solely on Ryu and Issac's adventure in Kurokiri. Rosa will not make an appearance in this chapter. In return, the next two episodes after this one will focus on her.**

**(****I think this may be a record for me; 10,605 words.** I've never done that!)

**Now, I leave you to your reading. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Key:**

"..."-Normal dialogue.

**_(("...")) _-**Flashbacks

_("...") _- Translations

_Dot -_Song lyrics

_(("...")) - _Thoughts

Lover's eve - Threshold's equivalent of Valentines day.

* * *

It is strange how fate works in mysterious ways. 'Love is blind' is all too true here, and as Ryu's heart breaks, his flower seems not to notice. Or does she…?

* * *

_I tried to kill the pain…_

_But only brought more,_

_So much more_

_I lay, dying._

_And I'm pouring,_

_Crimson regret_

_And betrayal._

_I'm dying,_

_Praying,_

_Bleeding,_

_And screaming!_

_Am I too lost?_

_To be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

_My God, my tourniquet,_

_Return to me salvation..._

_My God, my tourniquet,_

_Return to me salvation…_

_My wounds cry for the grave…_

_My soul cries for deliverance._

_Will I be denied?_

_Christ,_

_Tourniquet,_

_My suicide._

_(Return to me…salvation)_

_(Return to me…salvation)_

* * *

Ryu sighed and placed another wad of bills on the receptionist's desk. "There. I paid."

The receptionist took the money and tossed it into a drawer. The stereotype of receptionists always being smiling females who were ok with anything seemed to not apply to him, with his stiff, gaunt figure and eyebrows and mouth fixed in a permanent scowl.

"Thank you for your time," he said.

"_You're not welcome." _Ryu thought as he and Isaac walked back over to the elevator and punched the button.

"I hate this." Ryu said as the doors closed behind them. "Just because I'm a prince doesn't mean I have money to burn."

"Well, we have been here for two months now." Isaac commented, leaning against the glass of the elevator. "Speaking of which, how much longer are we planning to stay? The village must be getting worried."

Ryu sniffed and looked away.

Isaac smirked. "Oh, I get it. You don't want to say goodbye to your little flower girl-"

"The whole reason we came to the capital was to investigate a possibility of a drug that causes cancer. We haven't found anything yet, and I don't want to go home empty handed." Ryu assured him.

"Right, that's what you've been saying this whole time." Isaac replied, crossing his arms. "And yet we never do anything for it."

"Hey, I'm taking my time with this. I don't want to be caught doing anything illegal."

"Well, if the law is your issue…" Isaac dug a small envelope out of his pocket and held it up for Ryu to see. "There's a soirée being hosted by a certain M. Cadeau Lafhet, at his home two days from now."

Ryu's eyes narrowed. "There's a reason you're showing me this, isn't there?"

Isaac smirked again. "Smart man. First is because Lafhet has numerous ties to the criminal drug trade known as "Liquide Mortel," a depressant drug that, when administered for long periods of time, leads to several forms of cancer."

"You think he's our man?"

"Possibly. So far, Lafhet has denied all claims that he's involved with these people. And the police can't get anything on him. He appears to be clean."

"But if he is behind it…" Ryu fingered the cicada charm around his neck. "How on Threshold did he get it to my father?"

Isaac looked at his friend sympathetically. "Everyone has skeletons in their closets, Ryu. I just hope you're prepared for…"

Ryu turned to his friend. "For what?"

Isaac smiled again. "Nah, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"So anyway, what the other reason?" Ryu asked.

Isaac chuckled. "Number two; Flora and her gang will be there."

* * *

"I have a job, like any other person."

The room they were in was dark, but in the dim lighting two shapes could be made out. Both female, sitting on either side of a desk.

"And in a job, there's no place for emotions."

Gold eyes met another pair; bright auburn ones, like a mix of red and orange.

"It's kill or be killed here; that's what I do."

The auburn eyes closed, the shadows covering the person's face.

"That's how I live…as a bounty hunter."

The gold eyes narrowed. "Are you getting cocky with me?"

The one with the auburn eyes smiled. "No, that wasn't my intention."

The gold eyes closed, opened again, and then a folder was pushed across the table. "Here is the info on your next target."

The other one took the folder and opened it. "My, he's a dapper fellow." She laughed, and slowly adjusted the light so that it shone on her face.

Her hair was short and dark, her skin a deathly pale. A black muffler was wrapped around her neck, and a black katana lay across her lap.

The girl crossed her legs. "So then, do you just want him killed? Or do you wish to have a bit of fun with him before he dies?"

The other woman, still in the shadows, shrugged. "The others are of no use to me. But that boy is the prince of Javelin, and its new ruler." She smirked, white canines glinting in the dark. "I think he might be entertaining."

The girl stood up. "Alright then. I'll try not to damage the goods too much. You can never get a decent orgasm out of a guy with too many bullet wounds."

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Remember; Mokuteki is a smart man. If he finds out about what Lafhet was doing-"

The girl waved off the warning. "I know full well what will happen."

"And what the consequence will be?"

She nodded.

"Good. I'm not done with Lafhet, yet. I still need him to complete 'INSANI LANGUOREM 28.' Do not fail me…" She turned off the light, leaving them both in darkness. "Underworld Icicle."

* * *

Mei swiped her rag over the surface of the dining room table again, clearing away the suds.

"Mei-chan, you're ignoring me again."

Mei looked up at Kai. "What? No I'm not."

"Alright, then what did I just say?" Her sister asked.

Mei bit her lip, straining to remember what they had been talking about before.

"Uh…something about chairs?"

Kai sighed and shook her head. "No. I was saying, maybe we should ask Ryu and Isaac to come to the soirée with us."

"When Pucolls can fly." Mei replied bluntly.

"Aw come on!" Kai said. "They're pretty nice."

Mei looked at her sister. "Nice? No. Ryu is nice. Ryu actually understands the word back off. Isaac is a prick who only cares about sex."

"Right." Kai replied, dumping her rag into the laundry bin. "Want some lunch?"

"Sure." Mei said, mimicking her sister's motion. "Grilled cheese, right?"

Kai smiled and winked. She opened the fridge and looked in, rummaged around a bit, then looked up with a puzzled face. "What happened to all the bread?"

Mei cocked an eyebrow. "I thought we just bought some…?"

Kai looked around some more and shook her head. "I think I must have forgotten it." She closed the door. "I'll go out and get some more."

"No, you don't need to get up. I'll go." Mei said, grabbing her purse and shoes. She waved goodbye to her sister and slipped out the door.

* * *

"Bread, bread, bread…" Mei mumbled to herself as she walked down the store isle. Why was finding it so hard? It was just bread.

"Ah, here it is." She cried as she came across it.

"My, what do we have here?"

That voice made a chill go through Mei's body, and she reluctantly turned around to find Isaac standing behind her, arms crossed and a very apparent smirk on his face.

Mei turned back around and scowled. "Go away."

She heard Isaac laugh. "Now, now, let's not be cruel, Mei. I only wanted to say hello."

"And I only want to say goodbye." Mei replied, grabbing the bread off the shelf and storming away.

Unsurprisingly, Isaac followed her up to the checkout counter, and when she was about to hand over her credit card Isaac stopped her and gave the man his.

"I'll take care of this." He said.

"No you won't! It's my bread!" Mei shouted at him.

The cashier looked at the two of them. "Hey dude, I think your girlfriend's pissed."

"I am not his girlfriend!" Mei shouted at the man. She snatched the bag off the counter and stormed out of the store.

Isaac followed her. Mei was halfway down the street before she turned around and slapped him.

Isaac was unfazed. "Now what was that for?"

"For being such a self-absorbed asshole!" Mei yelled at him. "Why are you such a prick all the time?!"

"Love makes people do stupid things."

"You liar." She hissed. "You don't love me. You don't know the meaning of the word."

Suddenly, Isaac's smirk disappeared and his eyes widened.

Mei smirked, now. She knew she'd hit a nerve. "You'll never know the meaning of the word love. That's why." She got very close to his face and looked him straight in the eye. "That's why you'll die alone and cold, with no one around you, no one to love you, no wife to grieve for you and no children to bury you. You'll be alone forever."

She swiveled around and began to walk away.

"…Is that what you want to happen, then?"

Mei turned around, shocked.

Isaac still just stood there. It was beginning to rain, now, but he made no attempt to shelter himself from the falling water. His eyes were now lined and red, as if on the verge of tears.

He approached her slowly. "Or are you scared of that, too?"

"What are you talking about?!" Mei demanded, taking a step back. "I'm not scared. I'll find a great guy who loves me, and we'll be happy."

"You say that, but your eyes tell me something else." Isaac replied. "You're very afraid of being alone. You see a man and immediately expect the worst, so you guard yourself. You put up walls and don't let anyone in, because you're afraid that if you let someone in, you'll be hurt beyond repair."

Mei winced.

Isaac's eyes widened with realization and concern. "No…not will. You already have been, haven't you?" He tilted her chin up, gently. "I know that look. It's the eyes of a girl who's loved very deeply and had her heart ripped in half."

Mei slapped his hand and turned away, dashing into an alleyway. It was dark and wet, but at least there was an awning to keep out the rain.

She slumped against the wall and brought her knees up to her chest. She would not cry, she would not cry, she would not cry…

The she heard someone sit next to her, and a jacket was placed around her shoulders.

"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to," he said. "I'm sorry I asked about it."

Mei didn't reply.

The two sat there in silence for at least 15 minutes before Mei finally said "…You're right."

Isaac turned to look at her. "Hm?"

Mei closed her eyes. "I was in love with someone once, very deeply." She sighed. "I got an abortion two years ago."

"You did?"

Mei nodded. "He left me when he found out I was pregnant. I never told anyone, not even Kai. I knew that if she found out, she'd never speak to me again."

"You should have."

Mei looked up at Isaac.

He looked up at the grey sky. "See, Ryu and I have known each other since before we could talk. The guy's like my brother. I'd tell him literally anything." He looked over at Mei. "Don't jump to conclusions about people. Your sister really cares about you. The only thing she'd be hurt about is that you didn't tell her when it was a real problem for you."

Mei looked away from his piercing gaze. "It still is." She replied, her voice wavering. "For the past two years, I could only think about my baby I killed…" She broke down into tears.

Isaac had seen girls cry before. Normally, he used it as a way to get them into bed; comfort them until they're convinced he was a saint.

But today was different.

Isaac didn't try to woo her, didn't try to kiss her, and didn't use any of his tricks.

He just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder, while the rain slowly soaked through the awning and began to drip on them.

* * *

"OW!" Ryu shouted. "Quit pulling so hard, will you?! You're going to tear out my scalp!"

"Not my fault you never use conditioner." Isaac replied, trying to tug the comb free of Ryu's wet, mangled locks.

"You have your life style, I'll have mine." Ryu countered, sighing.

Isaac looked down at his friend and smirked. "Hmmm…Is someone a little nervous?"

"No." Ryu insisted. "It's not that at all."

"Then what is it?"

Ryu sighed. "I've been thinking…about earlier…you said that Lafhet had no way of slipping it to my father without his knowledge. Does that imply…?"

Isaac just continued brushing "I just want you to be prepared for what you may find." He replied. "You know you're like my brother, but even I can protect you from a reality as harsh as that could be."

Ryu shrugged. "You don't have to protect me. I can manage on my own. And I think my hair is smooth enough."

Isaac smirked and put the brush down. "In that case, I'm gonna go take a shower. Why don't you get dressed? The party doesn't start until we're there, and it's cruel to keep people waiting."

"Sounds good." Ryu replied as Isaac disappeared into the bathroom. "HEY! DON'T USE UP ALL THE HOT WATER! MANAGEMENT WILL BILL US AGAIN!"

But he'd already shut and locked the door.

Ryu sighed. "Did he even hear what I said?" He turned and picked up his clothes off the bed. "Heh, probably not."

* * *

Ryu fiddled nervously with the cuffs of his jacket, clad in a black tuxedo with a green vest and tie. He wasn't used to dressing so formally, and so…restricted.

"Relax~" Isaac assured him, sensing his friend's discomfort. "You look fine. Trust me."

"Easy for you to say." Ryu replied. His friend wore a light grey tux with a grey vest and light lavender bow tie clipped at the collar.

Ryu snickered.

"What?" Isaac looked at him, annoyed.

"The bow tie." Ryu answered.

"Shut up." He said. "Bow ties are cool."

There were lots of people in the house; then again, Lafhet had a very big house. The living room alone must have been the size of a large parking lot. Ryu could only imagine the size of the rest of the house. The floor was made of shiny marble, and there were so many windows it seemed like the wall was made of glass. Outside, acurn and rute trees swayed in the wind, a light breeze ruffling the night air.

Ryu scanned the crowd of well dressed people, some standing around, some chatting with others, and some listening to the music of the violins and pianos that Lafhet had arranged for entertainment.

"Looking for your little flower girl, huh?" Isaac asked him with a smirk. Ryu elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey! There they are!" Ryu heard someone say behind him. He turned and saw Flora and Makoto walking over to them, arm-in-arm.

Ryu swallowed the lump in his throat and forced himself to smile. "Hi," he said to them.

"We didn't know you guys were going to be here!" Makoto cried with a smile in his face.

"Well, we just decided to drop by and visit." Isaac replied, sneaking a glance at Ryu, who nodded.

Makoto thrust his hand out. "Well, the more the merrier! Put 'er there!" He grabbed Ryu's hand and shook it vigorously.

Makoto let go of his hand, and Flora giggled as Ryu stumbled backward, a bit dizzy.

Suddenly there was a flash of pink and black, and Ryu found himself stabilized again.

"Easy there, you're Highness," said two very familiar voices.

Ryu turned round to see Mei and Kai standing behind him, both wearing long, fancy dresses with a light pink sash around the middle. The only difference was Mei's was black and Kai's was white.

"Heh, thanks," Ryu said.

Mei waved her hand. "Don't mention it. Even though it would have been hilarious to see you face-plant, we had to do our civic duty."

Isaac approached them and smirked. "Nice to see you again, Mei. You seem a lot cheerier than the last time I saw you."

Ryu expected her to punch him in the gut again, but she just smiled. "Yeah, I've gotten a lot off my chest since then." She smiled at Kai. "And I feel much better."

Kai smiled and took hold of her sister's arm. "I'm so glad you do!"

Suddenly the lead musician stood up, tapped the microphone, and began to speak.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen;" He began. "Now we have a bit of a challenge for you, to ask a person who did _not _accompany you to dance the Lán Sè Waltz!"

Isaac nudged him. "Now's your chance!" He whispered, before taking Mei's hand and leading her onto the dance floor.

Makoto looked over at Flora.

"It's alright," she said. "You go on; don't worry."

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek, before approaching Kai and holding his hand out to her. "May I have this dance, Miss?"

Ryu looked at Kai and saw her blush and swallow, before smiling, taking hold of Makoto's hand, and letting him lead her onto the floor.

That just left him and Flora.

The music began to play, and Ryu realized he hadn't gotten a good look at her since he got there. Her dress was long and made out of purple silk, sleeveless with white crystal embroidery around the top and the waist. Her long white hair was pulled up in a ponytail, with a green lily pinned on the side.

"Um…" He smiled at her, a bit awkwardly, and finally held his hand out to her. "Would you do me the honor, my lady?"

Flora smiled and curtsied, taking a hold of his hand. "It would be my pleasure, sir."

He led her onto the dance floor, and their waltz began.

_A waltz when she walks in the room._

_She pulls back the hair from her face…_

Ryu placed his hand her waist, and she placed hers on his shoulder, and they began to slowly twirl about the floor.

_She turns to the window,_

_To sway in the moonlight,_

_Even her shadow has grace…_

They paused for a brief moment, and then he twirled around with her, spinning…

_A waltz for the girl out of reach.  
She lifts her hands up to the sky…_

They stopped, and Ryu briefly let go of Flora, and she spun around, lifting her arms above her head, before settling back in his arms.

_She moves with the music,  
The song is her lover,  
The melody's making her cry…_

Their spinning was much slower now, more of a drift than a glide, then it quickened again, but only just.

_So she dances,  
In and out of the crowd, like a glance…_

The people weaved around them, and Ryu briefly caught a glance of Makoto and Kai, dancing to the same tune, and Isaac and Mei just a little ways off.

Isaac looked over at Ryu and gave him a quick thumbs up before turning back to his own dance partner.

_This romance is  
From afar calling me silently…_

Ryu looked down at Flora, whose eyes were closed blissfully. Was it right for him to pretend that this was real? Like she was really his lover when he knew she wasn't?

But then the song slowed again, and she softly rested her head on his shoulder, making it harder to keep the fantasies away.

_A waltz for the chance I should take  
But how will I know where to start?_

Isaac looked over at Ryu and Flora. "Well, they look like they're having fun."

Mei chuckled. "I go so far as to say that." She looked up at Isaac. "Funny, how they're perfect for each other."

"I've been trying to encourage Ryu to take a shot with her…" he said, before he remembered. "Oh, sorry. Makoto's your friend and all…"

"It's alright, I already knew." Mei replied. "You weren't exactly subtle about it."

"Heh, guess I need to work on that," he said with a smirk.

"It's ok." Mei said. It was her turn to smirk now. "I kind of like it."

_She's spinning between constellations and dreams;  
Her rhythm is my beating heart._

Isaac glanced up. "And what about them?"

"Who?" Mei turned her head to look at Kai and Makoto.

Isaac looked back at Mei. "Kai likes him, doesn't she?"

Mei hesitated before nodding. "Ever since middle school she's had a crush on him. Of course, she's way too nice so she won't confess and risk hurting Flora's relationship…it was like when I told her a couple days ago…I knew she was upset but she took it so well. She tends to hide her emotions." She looked back at Isaac. "Don't tell her I told you, ok? She _will _kill me this time."

"Cross my heart, hope to die," Isaac replied.

_So she dances,  
In and out of the crowd, like a glance._

Ryu and Flora began to spin again, twisting around the people like they weren't even there. Flora's hair flowed around her, splaying over her shoulders like a waterfall of silver iridescence.

_This romance is  
From afar calling me silently…_

He let her go once again, and she spun once, twice, three times, then pirouetted around him and landed back in his grasp.

_I can't keep on watching forever…  
I'd give up this view just to tell her…_

Suddenly, the music slowed again, as did the couple. Flora stood, just a little closer than an arms-length away, Ryu holding both her hands.

_When I close my eyes I can see,  
The spotlights are bright on you and me…_

He gazed deeply into her bright green eyes…

_We've got the floor…  
And you're in my arms…  
How could I ask for more?_

And he knew she felt the same way.

_So she dances,  
In and out of the crowd, like a glance._

He raised one of her arms and spun her twice before catching her, and gliding across the ballroom floor once again.

_This romance is  
From afar, calling me silently…_

He tipped her backward, and she raised her arms above her head, like she was about to bend backward, before coming back up and landing back on his chest.

_I can't keep on watching forever,  
And I'm giving up this view just to tell her… _

Then the music slowed, for it was nearing the end. Flora leaned back into Ryu's chest for the last few notes, as they swayed lightly to the fading music.

Then it was over.

The two separated. Flora curtsied to him, and Ryu bowed to her. For another moment they starred into each other's eyes, before they slowly walked away.

Ryu retreated to where Isaac was standing, which was by the snack table, and sighed.

"Well?"

Ryu turned to face his friend. "Well what?"

"Did you have fun?" Isaac asked.

Ryu scoffed. "That's all you can say?"

Isaac shrugged. "Well, you looked like you were when I saw you." He leaned in a bit. "So, why are you in such a bad mood now?"

Ryu starred out into nothingness. "Because…I know I love her." He replied. "And I know she loves me." He sighed. "But we can't be together. She has someone else-"

"So you're just going to give up?"

Ryu looked up, surprised at his friend's stern reply.

"You wanted this, right?" Isaac asked him. "You've been wondering just that all this time! Well, now you know, so what's stopping you?! Go on! These opportunities don't come around every day!"

Ryu opened his mouth to say something, before he felt a firm hand smack him on the shoulder and grip firm.

For a horrifying second, he thought Makoto had overheard and had come to beat him up, but when he turned round, he saw the hand belonged to a girl. She was maybe a year or so younger than him, and she wore a simple, black cocktail dress and a thin black muffler around her neck. She wore no make-up or jewelry, and her hair was short and simple, but her eyes made up for all of it; they were a deep, dark auburn color.

"Mr. Mokuteki." She stated, rather than asked. "My employer would like to see you in his room."

"Uh huh…" Ryu replied, uneasily. "And who's your employer?"

"M. Cadeau Lafhet." She replied. "Please follow me. Your friend can come too." She added when she saw Ryu glance nervously back at Isaac.

"Okay…" Ryu said, as he and Isaac followed her up the huge flight of stairs.

* * *

Flora sat on the floor of the bathroom. How on Threshold did she get herself into this situation? How? She was already with someone! She couldn't fall in love with someone else! Wasn't there some law against it?

She heard a knock at the door. "Flora?"

It was Mei. "Come in." She replied softly.

The door creaked open and Mei stepped in. She took one look at Flora and sat down next to her.

"You never struck me as the kind of girl who ran away from her problems." Mei said.

Flora shook her head. "I've never had a problem like this before."

"Well, now you can say you have." Mei replied. "Welcome to the club."

Mie's humor did nothing to lift Flora's spirits. She leaned her head back against the wall. "I don't know what to do."

"You could start by talking." Her friend replied. "I'll listen."

"…I think I love him." Flora said. "But Makoto…when I was dancing with Ryu, everything just left my mind…I felt immortal…"

"That's called true love. You don't get it all the time."

"Then is it possible to fall out of love with someone?"

"Happened to me." Mei replied. "Can happen to anyone, I believe." Then she held up her hand. "But your situation's different from mine. You have two men who are madly in love with you, and you have to choose one."

"Thank you for summing it up." Flora said.

"You're welcome. And I don't mean to sound cheesy…" Mei shook her head "Actually, I do mean to sound cheesy. Just do whatever your heart tells you to. You don't have to stay with Makoto if you don't want to. You can do whatever you want." There was a buzzing noise, and Mei pulled her phone out from inside her pink sash. "Well, speak of the devil," she said with a smile. "Hey, Mako-What, Kai? What's wrong?"

Flora heard Kai's hysteric voice on the other end.

Mie's eyes widened. "What?! Are you sure?!" she cried. There was more hysterical screaming.

Mei flipped the phone closed and looked at Flora. "Flora, Ryu's in big trouble."

* * *

The bag was yanked off Ryu's head, revealing a very dark room. He was tied to a chair, his hands behind his back, and a gag in his mouth. To his left was Isaac, in exactly the same position, and in front of him was a short, dumpy man with a black mustache and a head very devoid of hair.

On the man's right was the woman who had knocked them out. She turned to him. "Can I kill them yet, sir?"

The man shook his head. "Not yet, my little oiseau. You heard her orders." He replied in an accent that was not quite French and not quite German. "First ve must see vhat zey know."

The gag was removed from Ryu's mouth.

"Mr. Mokuteki, if I'm not mistaken." The man said.

"Yes." Ryu replied slowly. "And…are you Lafhet?"

The man chuckled, jiggling a bit as he did. "Astute. I can see why he's considered a threat." He bowed. "M. Cadeau Lafhet at your service, sir."

Ryu worked to hold in his frustration. "What do you want?"

"Vant? I should be asking you that. It vas you who was looking for me, vas it not?"

"How did you know about that?" Isaac spoke up.

Lafhet smiled. "My bodyguard is a master of disguises. She can become anything, be anywhere, and no one would even know."

"So, you were using Cat Lady over here?" Isaac said with a smirk.

Instead of reacting, the girl just looked at him with disdain.

"Now, you came this far to find me, you vanted answers, I think it would just be fair to give you vhat you seek before I kill you."

"Kill us?" Isaac asked sarcastically. "Get in line, pal."

Lafhet said nothing. He rummaged through his desk drawer a bit, before pulling out a tan file and throwing it on the desk. "Untie them."

The two other guards cut the ropes binding Isaac and Ryu to the chairs.

Ryu stood up and picked up the file. He flipped through the pages, and looked up at Lafhet suspiciously. "What is this?"

"That…" The man said with a malicious smile, "is a list of drug orders from our factory for the past 2 years."

"That can't be right…" Ryu looked down at the file, puzzled.

Isaac looked over from making faces at the guards. "What?"

Ryu looked at him. "My father's name is on here." He said. He looked back at the file. "It's practically the whole list."

Lafhet kept smiling.

Ryu gritted his teeth. "Well, what is it? Just what are you showing me?"

"Ryu…"

Ryu looked over at Isaac, whose face was now very sad. "Yeah…?"

"Remember what I said about skeletons in the closet?"

Ryu just stared at him. His eyes went to the file, then to Lafhet, then to Isaac, then back to the file…

His eyes widened in realization.

"You mean he…" He said shakily. "He was…"

"Ryu…"

Ryu threw the file to the ground and turned on Lafhet. "You bastard!"

"Vhy must you pick on me? It was your father who vas ordering the drugs, was he not?" Lafhet placed his hands behind his head, leaned back, and smiled. "Isamu Mokuteki vas our most favored customer."

"SHUT UP!" Ryu shouted. "You're a lying son of a bitch! My father had honor! He'd never do something like that!"

"The proof is right there, Mr. Mokuteki. And what have you to say about it?"

"That you're a fat, lying prick."

Everyone in the room looked to where the voice had come from.

"Mei!" Isaac cried.

Mei strode in, followed by the rest, and placed one hand on her hip. "Why exactly should we believe you, Lafhet? You're not exactly the most honest man on the planet."

"I vill admit, mademoiselle, that I have a history of lying and cheating." He replied. "But the proof is right there; how can you argue with ze numbers?"

"Numbers can be faked." She replied. "And even if everything your saying is real, there are quite a few things you did wrong with this whole thing."

Makoto spoke up: "One. You invited us to your party as well."

Flora said, "Two. You kidnapped our friends."

Kai said, "Three. You let us walk right in."

Mei said, "And four: your guards are not wearing helmets." She spun around, and the guard behind her immediately took the heel of her shoe right in his temple.

And right then, all hell broke loose.

Lafhet scrambled from his desk, only to be caught by Makoto and Kai. Mei pulled out two guns from inside her sash, and Flora unpinned her lily, revealing there to be 2 knives. Within seconds, the guards were on the floor, and Lafhet was tied to his chair.

Ryu looked around. "How did you all get here in time?! And why are you all armed?! Not that I'm not glad but…"

Kai giggled. "Isaac filled us in on what was going on."

"Well, technically, he told me, and I told Kai, and she told Makoto, and Makoto told Flora, and here we all are." Mei added with a shrug.

Flora turned to Ryu and hugged him. "We were so worried! We thought you were…" She swallowed.

"It's okay." He said into her hair. "We're both fine." He looked over at Makoto, whose eyes suddenly widened.

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but where did Cat Woman go?" Isaac piped up.

"What?" Mei asked.

"The girl who knocked us out. She disappeared-"

Suddenly, there was a crashing sound from downstairs, followed by screams of terror.

Mei looked to Isaac. "I think I found her."

* * *

Icicle pulled the trigger on the bazooka, and the glass window shattered. Shards flew through the room, impaling guests wile others screamed in terror. Blood splattered against the walls and stairs, and the music ceased in a flurry of screeching notes as the musicians tried to get out of the way.

Icicle smiled. "Now this is more like it." She pulled the trigger again, and this time the chandelier fell to the ground, crushing a group of visitors underneath.

Ryu and Isaac ran down the stairs, followed by the rest of the group. Kai looked over past the broken glass and twisted metal and saw a little boy of about six, crying, and standing right under a precariously swinging lantern.

Kai rushed over to the little one, taking his hands in hers and whispering soothing words to him.

Then the lantern snapped and fell, giving Kai just enough time to push the little boy out of the way. She braced herself for impact…

And was instead greeted with the feel of someone's body colliding with hers, pushing her to the ground and knocking the wind out of her, the lantern landing only a few inches away from where she'd been.

"Are you alright?" It was Makoto's voice.

Makoto got up and knelt beside her as she fumbled for her footing. "No, don't get up so fast. You might get hurt." He said, and instead scooped her into his arms. She squeaked a little, but immediately got over her embarrassment.

Mei stood a few feet away, not even paying attention to what was going on, hands instead on her guns as more of Lafhet's soldiers came tromping down the stairs.

Isaac ran over to her. "Who are they?"

"Lafhet's ass-men." She replied. "You got a weapon, right?"

Isaac smirked at her, and pulled a black metal rectangle with a handle, and shook it. Instantly it transformed into a black bow.

"You got the arrows?" He asked.

"They're in the piano."

He looked at her strangely.

Mei shrugged. "Hey, guns is one thing, but do you know what a nuisance it is to have to sneak 2 arrow bundles into a party?!"

"No, 'cause you did it for me." Isaac replied.

Mei rolled her eyes. "You and Ryu go take care of yourselves. I'm busy here."

"Yes, ma'am." Isaac said with a smirk, before darting off to find his friend.

Mei sighed and loaded another cartridge, pointing the guns at the men who now surrounded her.

"Funny thing about guns…" She said with a smirk. "You have to be very careful with them…You never know when they might go off."

_BANGBANGBANG!_

Three guards fell to the ground, blood spurting and pooling around their heads.

The other solders fired, but Mei was ahead of them. She tuck and rolled between the legs on one man, and stood back up and fired a bullet right through his throat. She kicked the rifle out of the hands of another guy, and hit him with the butt-end of her revolver.

Another guard rushed at her. She back-flipped out of the way and round-house kicked him right through the only window that hadn't been destroyed yet.

Suddenly Mei was knocked to the ground by a blow to her left side. She looked up to see a woman with short black hair and auburn eyes standing above her.

"I recognized those moves." She said in a monotonous voice. "You're Maid Gunner then?"

Mei smirked. "That's me. And you must be Underworld Icicle. Pleasure to meet you. Too bad we have to kill each other."

"It's kill or be killed here; that's what I do."

Mei looked as Icicle raised her black rifle…

And was kicked in the side of the head, and knocked across the room.

Mei smiled. "Glad you could join the party, sis."

Kai smiled at her. "Sorry I'm late." She spun her revolver. "I couldn't find my toy."

"Still playing with toys?" Mei shook her head jokingly. "Oh Kai, what am I to do with you?"

Kai pouted childishly. "Come play with me, that's what!"

"Fine." Mei said with a chuckle. She stood up and picked up her gun. "Let's go play."

Meanwhile, a very unfortunate guard barely had time to blink before an arrow had lodged itself between his eyes.

Ryu looked over at his friend. "Why do you always aim for vitals?"

"Why don't you aim for vitals?" Isaac replied, firing another arrow.

"Because I don't want to actually kill them." He replied. He mounted another arrow, pulled back, and fired on straight into a guard's knee.

Isaac launched three more. "This is no time to get soft, Ryu." He said. "You've hunted animals before; this is no different."

"Yes, it is." Ryu said.

Isaac shrugged. "Suit yourself."

The guards began to fire on them, and Isaac grabbed Ryu by the arm and dove behind the overturned piano.

"I hate this." Isaac groaned. "I'm not used to fighting in enclosed spaces."

"Then maybe we should take this outside." Ryu said. "There are forests around here; perfect for us."

Isaac smirked. "Perfect indeed. Here; we'll get the others."

Ryu stood up and saw two daggers go flying into the legs of an unsuspecting soldier. Flora rushed over and pulled them from his flesh and used it to slice open the arm of a guard about to hit her with the butt of his rifle.

"FLORA!" Ryu shouted. "GET AS MANY OF THE OTHERS AS YOU CAN! WE'RE TAKING THIS OUTSIDE!"

Flora nodded and dashed back into the crowd.

Ryu looked to Isaac. "Ready?"

"To dash through the crowd of people trying to kill us?" He asked with a smile "I was born ready."

* * *

Kai slid under a guard's legs and launched a bullet into his back, before turning around and shooting two more.

Mei jogged up to her, holding two empty cartridges. "Please tell me you brought the spares."

Kai fired two more bullets, before realizing the three afterward had been blanks. She shook her gun and looked at her sister. "I thought you had them."

Suddenly four more cartridges dropped in front of them, followed by Makoto. "Lucky for you I did."

Kai smiled at him, blushing slightly. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he said, grinning.

Flora pushed her way through the crowd. "Ryu says to follow them outside. They're going to try to lead the guards away from the civilians."

"But what about the ones still in here?!" Kai said. "They're smart; they're not all gonna follow!"

"We can't leave them out there! The idiots will get themselves killed!" Mei protested.

"You two can go if you want…" Makoto said "But Kai's right; there are still people in trouble over here. We'll stay and help them."

"But Makoto…" Flora began to protest.

"No buts." He replied. "I'll be fine, I swear."

"THERE THEY GO!" They heard one of the guards shout into his radio. "UNITS TWO, THREE, AND FOUR, TWO OF THE TARGETS HAVE FLED TO THE FOREST! SHOOT TO KILL! I REPEAT, SHOOT TO KILL!"

Mei turned to Kai. "Good luck sis."

Kai nodded. "You too, sis."

Flora turned to go, but felt someone catch her arm.

She turned around. "Makoto?"

"No matter what happens…" he said, "I want you to remember how much I care about you."

Flora's eyes widened when she realized what he meant. "You're…not talking about the battle, are you?"

Makoto shook his head. "I saw you hug Ryu." He said. "And it's okay."

"But…no, it's not."

He smiled at her sadly and kissed her. "No matter what happens, okay? We'll still care about each other."

"…Yes," she said. "We will."

* * *

Icicle counted each step until the broken glass finally leveled out against the grassy hillside. Behind her, a group of soldiers ran up.

"We're here," one said. "Do you want us to go after them?"

Icicle thought for a moment. "The two girls and the purple one are all yours." She replied. "But Mokuteki is mine."

* * *

Mei watched from the tree as the guards saluted Icicle before the woman darted off into the trees. The two other teams ran off in opposite directions, which left team three right underneath her and ready to be shot.

If she could find them.

"Damn it." She muttered. "I can't see a flipping thing."

"I can."

Mei nearly fell out of the tree. "Damn you, Isaac! You scared me half to death! What the hell are you doing?!"

Isaac smiled at her. "You can't see in the dark, huh?"

Mei sighed. "No. I grew up in the city. I'm used to street lights and things. Why?" She looked at him. "Can you?"

"Of course!" Isaac said. "There aren't any street lights in Javelin, and we always go hunting in the dark."

"Goodie for you." She said, looking through the eyepiece of her sniper rifle again. She flinched suddenly when Isaac began to wrap his arms around her. "What are you doing?!"

"You said you can't see in the dark, so I'll be your eyes." He replied. "Face it; you can't see worth a damn in here, and I've never fired a rifle before in my life. Right now, teamwork is all we have."

Mei hoped that the darkness hid the redness on her cheeks. "F-fine." She said.

Isaac smirked. He'd obviously seen her blushing. He slid his arms around hers and positioned them to guide her.

He aimed the rifle at the head of one of the guards. "Keep it steady…" he said. "Shoot now!"

_BAM!_

_SPLAT!_

The top of the guard's head was blown off, and he landed to the ground with a dull thud, which caused the others to panic.

Isaac kept directing her, and Mei kept shooting where he told her to.

_Click click click._

Mei looked at the rifle. "Ah, frack."

Isaac looked at her. "Please tell me you're not out of bullets."

"Not on my handguns…" Mei said. "You still got your bow?"

Isaac held it up.

Mei looked down. "Ready for some close up combat?"

"As I'll ever be," he replied.

They waited a moment, and jumped down into the fire.

Mei immediately stood up and hit the guard in the head with the butt of the sniper rifle before tossing it away and shooting him twice. Isaac stood back to back with her, mounting and shooting arrow after arrow. The guards seemed to go down in a flurry of limbs and splatters of blood. Bullets rained down on the two, but they didn't seem to notice.

Mei fired another shot, and the last man fell to the ground, dead.

The two stood panting, surrounded by a sea of blood and dead bodies. Isaac turned to look at Mei: Her dress was torn, her face was scratched, and her hair had crusted blood all though it.

But he probably didn't look much better.

The two looked up as a thundering sound ripped through the air, and rain began to pour down on them, rinsing the blood and grime from their clothes.

Isaac looked at Mei, and Mei looked at him…

And grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him.

* * *

Flora ran through the rain, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes. Ryu had to be here somewhere, she just knew it.

Something black dropped down in front of her, and suddenly she was on her back, gasping for air.

Icicle walked over and stood, looking down on her. "Pitiful."

Flora looked up at her.

"It's so sad. You're so pitiful. You can't fight me, can you?"

"Is that really what you think?" Flora asked, sitting up.

"It's kill or be killed here." She replied, and aimed her gun. "And you can't kill me."

Flora smiled. "Think again." She pulled a dinner knife out of her hair (effectively undoing what remained of her ponytail), threw it, and it stuck in Icicle's hand.

The black haired girl screamed, and Flora scrambled to her feet in an attempt to get away, but she heard the click of Icicle's gun and knew she'd missed her chance.

Suddenly the shouts of the guards could be heard over the rain and thunder. "She's over here!" Icicle called. "Mokuteki's probably close by!"

"You think?"

Icicle turned towards the tree the voice came from, and four arrows hit two of the guards right in the kneecaps.

Flora looked up and smiled. "Ryu!"

Ryu jumped down from the tree and landed in a puddle with a splash. He dashed over to Flora and took her hand, pulling her off the ground.

"Do you remember how to use a bow?" He asked her.

She smiled. "Now you're just teasing me."

He smiled back and handed her a black metal bow and quiver of arrows, while pulling a small sword from his belt. "I found the armory. Lot of cool stuff down there."

"I can't wait to hear all about it." Flora replied. She fired a shot at a soldier's arm, and the others were set off.

The fight had begun.

Icicle took out two more guns and began firing them at Flora, who dove out of the way and shot three arrows. The former retaliated, taking out a pickaxe and throwing it at Flora's head, who only just managed to duck in time. She drew her knife and dashed forward, but her dress caught on a root and tripped her. Icicle took this as an opening and rushed forward, and brought the butt of her gun down on Flora's temple.

Flora, in a dazed hurry, tore a chunk out of her skirt and rolled out of the way, leaving Icicle starring at the bullet hole she'd made in the ground. She growled as Flora got to her feet and threw another knife, this one grazing the other's shoulder.

Icicle gripped her shoulder, blood dripping down her hand as it mixed with the downpour of rain. But this didn't affect her speed, and she rushed forward, landing two blows to Flora's stomach and one to the side of her head, knocking her to the ground.

And right as she was about to deliver the finishing blow, an orange blurb appeared out of nowhere and punched her in the throat.

Ryu turned and helped Flora to her feet and Icicle staggered backward, coughing and gagging. She tried to throw another pickaxe at her attacker, but the rain had gotten in her eyes and was making it hard to see, and she missed them by a yard.

Ryu then took out his sword and hit her in the head with the handle, and watched her crumple to the ground.

Flora looked around. Ryu had already taken out the rest of the army, who now all lay moaning and crying on the ground, temporarily disabled from the arrows sticking out of their knees or elbows or shoulders.

"Flora?" Ryu said, his voice cracking a bit.

She turned to him. "Yes, Ryu?"

"About the dance…" He said, placing a hand behind his head. "Um…you had fun, right?"

Flora giggled. "Yes, I did."

He looked down and fiddled with the end of one of his arrows, before saying "Flora…do you know…that I…"

He looked up as she reached up and touched his cheek. "Yes, Ryu."

"Really?" His eyes widened. "Then do you…"

She smiled at him, and they looked into each other's eyes once again.

Then she leaned up slightly and kissed him deeply.

"Yes, Ryu."

* * *

"There they are!" Ryu heard Kai shout as he and Flora stepped back into the glass-covered ballroom.

Kai ran up to Flora and practically threw herself onto her, hugging her tightly. Makoto followed close behind.

Ryu jogged over to him, and glanced around. There were very few guards left that weren't either moaning in pain or laying face-down in a pool of their own blood.

"Wow, you guys were _thorough._" Ryu said. "Was this really a battle, or an extermination job?"

Makoto grinned. "Does it really matter?" He asked, before is face became serious again. "Ryu, I need you to promise me something."

"Ok…" He replied "What is it?"

Makoto looked over at Flora, still being crushed by Kai. "Promise me you'll take care of her."

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked him.

"I saw her hug you." He replied. "I've known her this long; I can tell. She's an amazing girl, Ryu. Promise you'll be good to her."

Ryu nodded. "I promise." He replied. "I'm sorry. I feel like I'm stealing from you."

He waved it away. "I don't mind. I just want Flora to be happy." He met Ryu's gaze. "It's one of the things we have in common."

Ryu smiled and nodded.

"Lightly, lightly, step lightly."

"Ow!"

"See? I told you step lightly."

"I am stepping lightly. It still hurts."

The two turned around to see Mei and Isaac walking back through the ballroom. Well, Mei was walking. Isaac was leaning on her, his right pant leg stained with blood.

"Oh my ancestors!" Ryu exclaimed, rushing over to them. "What on Threshold happened to you?!"

"Stray bullet." Isaac said nonchalantly. "Got clipped in the leg."

"You're a lot worse off than that!" Mei protested. "Could someone call an ambulance? He'll bleed out at this rate."

"Already took care of it." Makoto said. "The police said they'd be here any minute now-"

Sirens sounded outside.

"And there they are."

* * *

At first, Ryu was afraid that they'd all be arrested for killing so many guards, until the chief of police, an older man with graying blue hair and smile wrinkles around his eyes, revealed that, because of their contract with Lafhet, most of them had been wiped from the citizen list. Shortly put, according to the law, they'd never existed.

Ryu watched as the paramedics bandaged Isaac's leg and loaded him into the ambulance, and as Mei climbed in the back with him.

He smiled. They sure made quite a pair.

Flora sat down on the steps next to him. Her long white hair hung loosely around her shoulders now, but her cuts had been cleaned off.

He smiled at her. "You dropped this." He said, and held out her green lily pin.

She smiled at him. "Thank you." She said, taking it from him. "Lilies are my favorite flower, you know."

"Well, now I know what to get you on Lover's Eve," he replied.

She giggled, and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "Thank you."

He wrapped his arm around her.

It seemed like a while before the chief approached them again. "Mr. Mokuteki?"

He opened his eyes and looked up. "Yes sir?"

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you two…" He began.

"No, it's alright." Flora answered, sitting up.

Ryu stood up. "What's going on?"

The chief sighed. "It appears Lafhet has escaped."

"What?" Ryu said, feeling his heart speed up in anxiety.

The chief looked very apologetic. "I'm very sorry, Mr. Mokuteki. We're on his tail, still. At least now we know he's guilty," he said.

Flora took his hand. "I'm sorry, Ryu."

"No, it's alright." He replied. "I wanted answers and I got them." He sighed. "I got what I came here for. I can go home, now."

"We'll keep the customer file under lock and key." The chief assured him. "No one will know about your father unless you want them to."

"I'll tell Aunt Lilia," he replied. "But no one else. All the others need to know is that he was a victim of circumstance, nothing more."

* * *

The throne room was very dark, and very large, with chains hung all throughout. Around the room stood distorted, shadowy figures with twisted limbs and covered faces and on the throne sat the woman with gold eyes.

Icicle was kneeling before her, head bowed and eyes lowered.

"You knew the consequence," the woman said. "And still you failed me." She shook her head. "You dare call yourself my daughter?"

"I'm sorry, Mother." Icicle said.

With a motion faster than a bull whip, the woman stood up, picked up a rock, and chucked it at Icicle, striking her in the head. Icicle winced but did not cry out.

"Shut up you!" The woman shouted. "Can I trust no one here, anymore?! Because of you, we almost lost the key component of our operation! Have you anything to say for yourself?"

Icicle said nothing.

The woman scowled, showing two rows of pointed, white teeth. "Fine then. Take her to the modification chamber!"

Two figures stepped forward and grabbed Icicle's arms. Her eyes widened in absolute horror, and she tried to struggle, but the things pulled her farther back into the shadows.

Seconds passed…

Then minutes…

Then the whining of a drill started and Icicle's piercing scream rang throughout the building, her voice reflecting the anguish and agony she felt.

The woman smiled. "I don't throw away broken toys…" She said. "I make them better."

* * *

_One month later:_

Ryu lifted the last suitcase into the back of the cart. "That's everything." He turned to Flora. "Are you sure this is all you want to take?"

Flora nodded. "Marital possessions don't matter much to me."

Ryu smiled and nodded. "Alright then. Isaac, you want me to drive first?"

Isaac hopped over on his crutches, his right leg bandaged. "What, think I still can't handle myself?"

"Well, if you want to, fine." Ryu replied with a shrug.

"I never said that," Isaac objected. Ryu smiled.

Mei approached Isaac and Flora tugged on Ryu's arm. "Let's bridle up the horses." She said, and dragged him out of earshot.

Mei stood in front of Isaac, neither of them speaking. He smirked, and she grabbed his shirt and kissed him deeply, soon putting her arms around his neck and leaning in.

They separated. "Promise you'll come back and visit me again." She said sternly.

Isaac smirked again. "I thought you'd be glad to have me gone."

"Don't get smart with me." She scolded him, straightening his shirt. Her eyes softened. "I'll miss you."

He gave her a sad but genuine smile. "I'll miss you too," he said. "And don't worry, I'll be back before you can say 'Oh, where's he got to now?'" He laid one hand on her cheek. "I promise," he said.

She touched his hand. "You're not like the others," she said.

"No," he replied. "I love you. And I mean it."

She laughed. "I love you, too."

"Hey, you guys aren't leaving without saying goodbye to us, are you?!" Makoto called to them as he and Kai jogged over.

"Course not!" Ryu replied, walking over and putting his hand out for Makoto to shake.

Makoto took his hand and pulled him into a surprise bear hug. "Aw, come on! Get over here!"

Ryu initially cried out in surprise, but he got over his shock quickly and returned the gesture.

Makoto let go of him, and looked over at Flora, standing over by the cart.

Ryu put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll give you two a few minutes."

Makoto nodded to him. "Thanks."

He approached Flora slowly. "Hi."

She looked up him. "Hi."

He sighed sadly. "I guess this is goodbye, then?"

Flora nodded.

"You'll be happy in Javelin." Makoto said. "But…I'm not going to lie, this city will seem a lot emptier without you."

"Please don't be sad," Flora said. "This isn't goodbye forever-"

"But it is." Makoto replied, his voice cracking and tears welling in his eyes. "In a way it is."

Flora swallowed and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

"_Your world is yours, not mine, Quidam.  
Your dreams are yours.  
You may have touched the stars  
but they weren't moved."_

She pulled away from him, looked up into his eyes, and touched his face.

"_And if you reach for me,  
I may not choose to hold your hand.  
I might smile or I might turn away."_

He smiled at her.

"_An ordinary man, Quidam.  
I'm everyman…"_

"_I'm anyma-"_

His voice broke. He leaned down and gave her one final kiss, a farewell kiss, before they separated, his hand slid from hers, and he turned away.

Flora wiped away the wetness on her cheeks as Ryu approached her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." She sniffed. "But…I'm leaving this place…I feel like I'm leaving a piece of myself behind."

"I understand." Ryu replied. "You don't have to go…"

She looked at him. "But I want to."

"Hey guys! Time to skedaddle!" Isaac called to them from the cart.

"Right, coming!" Ryu called. He turned to Flora. "You ready to go home?"

She nodded and smiled. "I'm ready."

They loaded into the cart, Ryu took up the reins, and they looked back, giving their friends one final smile and wave before Ryu thrashed the reins, the horses started off, and within minutes, they'd disappeared.

Kai looked to Makoto, who was rubbing his eyes with his closed fist. "Makoto? Are you okay?"

He smiled at her with eyes full of tears. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She nodded, blushing slightly.

He began to turn to leave but she called out "Makoto!"

He turned back to her. "Hm?"

"I…um…" She staggered for the words. "If…if you ever need someone to talk to…I'm right here."

Makoto smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Kai."

Mei smiled at her sister and friend before walking away without saying a word.

The two watched her go. "Kai?"

Kai turned back to him. "Yes?"

"You want to go get some lunch?" he asked her, his face returning to its usual cheeriness.

Kai starred at him a moment, before her face lit up in a smile. "I'd love to!"

* * *

When the entrance to Javelin could finally be seen, Ryu wanted to stand up and cheer. And Isaac did, minus the standing up part.

And apparently the villagers heard it too, because they all came rushing from their homes to greet the young prince. Everything became a whirlwind of greetings and crying and introductions and questions, so much that Ryu began to feel overwhelmed._  
_

He looked around. "Where's Aunt Lilia?" He asked. "I want to introduce her to Flora."

The crowd suddenly grew silent.

Durazno, one of Ryu's friends, a young man with short yellow hair and onyx eyes, stepped forward. "Ryu…" He said. "A lot happened while you were away…"

* * *

Ryu gazed down at the woman on the table, her orange braid pulled neatly over her shoulder and her sepia eyes now closed to the world forever. The black streak in her hair still stood out, and she was dressed in the light green and gold burial attire of their village.

Lilia Mokuteki was a beautiful woman, even in death.

Ryu starred down at her, his eyes closed. Flora laced her fingers with his in an attempt to comfort him, but it didn't do any good.

"It was a hunting accident, they said," he muttered. "No one's fault, the branch she was standing on just broke." He clenched his fist. "…I wanted to introduce you to her." He said. "She would have loved you." He looked up. "She's gone to be with the ancestors now."

"Maybe she'll be reborn." Flora said hopefully.

"Even if she was, it wouldn't be her," he replied.

Flora's face fell as she realized her efforts to cheer him up were in vain. Ryu looked down at her and, seeing this, embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean…"

"It's okay," Flora assured him. "You deserve time to grieve."

"We can get married soon," he continued. "I'll just focus on that. That's happy."

"Right." Flora giggled. "We'll be happy."

He took her hand and led her outside.

"I've missed this." She said, her green eyes sparkling in the fading sunlight. "The sunsets in Javelin were always the most beautiful I've ever seen."

"They don't even compare to you." he replied.

She turned to him and smiled, and they kissed each other deeply and passionately under the fading sun and rising stars.

* * *

_2 years later:_

Isaac had been sitting outside the cabin for nine hours straight, and his legs had all but gone numb. Mei sat next to him, tapping her foot and drumming her fingers on her knee.

"I can't stand this," she said. "I hate not knowing."

"Childbirth is hard," Makoto assured her. "Give it some more time, they'll be fine."

"For you it's just a prequel, huh?" Isaac teased him.

Makoto only smiled down at his now wife, Kai, who was pregnant with their own child.

Suddenly the door was flung open and Ryu stumbled outside, his purple eyes wide and his brow beaded with sweat.

"Ryu?" Isaac stood up and looked worriedly at his friend. "Ryu, what's wrong?"

Ryu looked up at him, and his face broke into a wide grin. He rushed forward and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"It's a boy, Isaac!" he cried. "She had a boy! I have a son! I'm a father now!" He tipped his head back and laughed out loud.

"Well, why are we all just standing here?!" Makoto exclaimed, helping Kai to her feet. "Come on, let's go meet the little one."

They stepped inside the very large room to see Flora lying on the bed holding a small bundle in her arms. Her hair was slightly disheveled and her eyes were tired, but she was smiling with an absolute joy that seemed to make her glow.

She looked up at her friends. "Come in." She whispered. "Come and meet him."

Isaac got closer until he finally had a good view of the baby. He was the spitting image of his mother, with white hair, tanned skin, and bright green eyes, but the black lightning bolt streak in his hair matched his father's.

Ryu sat down on the bed next to Flora and smiled. "He's absolutely perfect," he said. He kissed Flora on the cheek. "Thank you."

"I can't take all the credit," she replied. "After all, you sat through 10 hours of my screaming."

"Well, your hard work certainly paid off," Makoto piped up.

"He's beautiful." Kai said. "What are you going to name him?"

Ryu and Flora looked at each other.

"Lirio," they said. "His name is Lirio."

* * *

___(Ending 1: Priere by Touhou project. Translation by JumpsuitAnime.)_

_This room I'm in is so cold._

_It's freezing my poor lips._

_And in the faintly lit room,_

_A spider's threads shimmer softly._

_The silence hanging in the air,_

_And sound of rain in evening light,_

_Are both drowned out by the cries,_

_Of a sad voice on this dark night_

_Within these gloomy corridors, unnoticed, a silhouette,_

_Appears behind a glass._

_Watching the water droplets scatter on the window,_

_They fall like its own tears!_

_I pray on this dark night!_

_To the blood red evening moon!_

_As these crimson wings of mine,_

_Dance across the sky!_

_So "as winter does in spring,_

_Let solitude melt away!"_

_I will then devote myself,_

_To my only true Priere._

* * *

One tale has been concluded, but the story is far from over. While Ryu has achieved happiness and salvation, Rosa's trial still lies ahead, and what she will have to face…may break her in the end.

* * *

Credits:

Songs:

Opening: Tournaquet by Evenescence.

Ending: Priere by Touhou Project, translations by JumpsuitAnime

So She Dances by Josh Groban

Quidam by Cirque du Soleil

Hello again, I hope you enjoyed the third episode of Black Rock Shooter: Mariposa Priere.

So now we know who Ryu and Flora are. Surprised? Kudos and cookies to TheMIB, who managed to figure out both of them, and thank you to all my friends and readers who put up with me updating so late all the time.

(No questions today, I can't think of any.)

The next episode will be a 2-parter, and after that will be the final episode of season 1, and we can move on to season 2...When the REAL fun begins!


	4. Episode 4: Canticum Homicidia, Prey pt1

**Hello again.**

**As I promised, both this chapter and the next chapter (as this is a two-parter) will focus solely on Rosa. And at the end of this chapter, another Black Rock Shooter original character you are very familiar with will make her appearance.**

**Warning: This chapter will contain blood/gore and adult themes. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

**Key: **

"..."-Normal dialogue.

**_(("...")) _-**Flashbacks

_("...") _- Translations

_Dot -_Song lyrics

_(("...")) - _Thoughts

Pila - Thresold's equivalent of Soccer

**Months on Threshold:**

Hoza- January

Priye- Febuary

Sinha- March

Lavanya- April

Sukonate- May

Besage- June

Usna- July

Koneyalli- August

Sale- September

Tollada- October

Vandane- November

Himavarsa- December

* * *

Perhaps this could be called a "right of passage," and a challenging one at that. The trials ahead of our dear Rosa are greater than Hell itself…

* * *

_(Opening: Tourniquet by Evanescence)_

_I tried to kill the pain,_

_But only brought more,_

_So much more._

_I lay, dying,_

_And I'm pouring,_

_Crimson regret,_

_And betrayal_

_I'm dying,_

_Praying,_

_Bleeding,_

_And screaming._

_Am I too lost?_

_To be saved?_

_Am I too lost…?_

_My God, my tourniquet,_

_Return to me salvation…_

_My God, my tourniquet,_

_Return to me salvation…_

_My wounds cry for the grave…_

_My soul cries for deliverance._

_Will I be denied?_

_Christ_

_Tourniquet,_

_My suicide._

_(Return to me…salvation.)_

_(Return to me…salvation.)_

* * *

It was still early Hoza, snow still frozen to the sidewalk as people trekked through it on their way to work. And on the side of the road, a little girl with short, purple hair stood bundled in her winter clothes. Her jacket was a bit crooked, as was her scarf. She'd had to put them on all by herself, after all. If her parents knew what she was doing…

She didn't want to think about what they would do to her. Or to her sister.

Slowly, another pair of boots began to wade through the white slush. This time, it was a woman, probably 18 years old, with long black hair in braids, and gold eyes hidden behind glasses.

She stopped, and the little girl looked up and smiled with delight.

The woman knelt down and opened her arms, and the young girl rushed in and threw her arms around the woman's neck.

Rosa stood up and spun Naomi around, laughing as she did. After not seeing her sister in three months, this was all she could do.

"Nee-san!" Naomi cried. "Nee-san! Nee-san!"

Rosa laughed and spun around, holding her sister close to her.

"I missed you so much, Naomi!"

* * *

"So I forgot to ask; how's school going?" Rosa asked.

Naomi kicked her legs and took another drink of her hot chocolate. "It's okay, I guess." She murmured. "It's no fun without you there to help me with my homework, anymore."

"Dad helps you, right?"

"Yeah…" Naomi shrugged. "But you're better."

Rosa laughed. "Thank you Naomi, I'm flattered." She said. "Hey, did I tell you that your Nee-san is getting a job soon?"

Naomi's eyes lit up. "Really?! What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be a tutor." She replied.

Naomi tilted her head to one side. "What's that?"

Rosa chuckled. "Remember when I used to help you with your homework? That's tutoring."

"So…you're going to help people with their homework?"

Rosa nodded. "Don't start with me, you!" She said with a laugh when she noticed the disappointed look on Naomi's face.

"But Nee-san can do a lot better than that."

"Oh, don't think I'm going to stop here." She assured her sister. "If I work hard enough, I can get a promotion. It's like moving up levels in a video game." Rosa replied. "I might be able to move up to professor if I do a good enough job."

Naomi smiled and clapped. "You can do it, Nee-san! 'Cause you're the smartest person I know, and you can do anything you want!"

Rosa laughed.

* * *

"Now you're not gonna let go, right?" Naomi asked, trying to balance on her skates.

Rosa smiled. "I promise I won't let go, Naomi. You'll be fine."

Naomi smiled. "Good." And with that, she began dragging Rosa across the ice.

Rosa laughed. "Not so fast, Naomi, or I can't keep holding you!"

"Come on, come on!" Naomi said, only speeding up.

Rosa watched, laughing at the little girl's enthusiasm as she dragged her along behind her.

"Naomi, watch out…" Rosa warned as they barely managed to dodge a couple that was skating in the opposite direction.

But Naomi only sped up, faster and faster, until her hand slipped from Rosa's and she went rocketing around the skating rink.

"LOOK NEE-SAN! I'M DOING IT! I'M DOING IT!" Naomi cried.

Rosa slowed down and clapped her hands, laughing as she did. "See? I told you you'd be fine."

Naomi didn't seem to hear her; she just kept laughing and skating.

Rosa skated over to the side to watch her, and a middle aged woman holding a baby looked over at her and smiled. "What a cute daughter you have. She looks a lot like you."

Rosa looked up and smiled awkwardly. "Oh, no, I'm not-"

WHUNK!

Rosa looked up in shock as Naomi smashed into the railing and fell back onto the ice.

"NAOMI!" Rosa cried, skating over quickly and scooping her little sister off the ice, cradling her in her arms. She made her way back to the benches and held the little girl loosely in her arms. "Naomi? Are you ok? Naomi?"

Slowly, Naomi opened her eyes. "Nee…san?"

People began to crowd around.

"Oh my goodness!"

"Is she okay?!"

"She just fell back onto the ice!"

"The poor thing."

Rosa propped Naomi up on her knee. "Are you okay?"

Naomi swayed a bit. "I feel kinda dizzy…"

"Oh my god…" Rosa murmured. "Mi vida, are you hurt?"

"Nee-san…can…"

"Yes, vida?"

"Can…we…"

Rosa waited for her to speak.

"Can…we go to the toy store?"

Rosa blinked a couple of times, out of shock, and smiled. "Sure we can, vida."

"Now?"

"Why don't you sit down for a bit, first?" Rosa replied with a chuckle, as they sat down on the bench next to the woman.

As Rosa gently rocked Naomi back and forth, the woman said to her again "Such a sweet little girl."

"Thank you." Rosa said. "She's…my life. If she weren't here…I think I'd go insane."

* * *

The two sisters ran quietly back through the dark alley way in back of the house. Rosa climbed over the stone wall first, dropping into the backyard, then reached back up and helped Naomi over as well.

"Do I have to go back?" Naomi whimpered quietly.

Rosa nodded sadly. "If your not there, Mother and Father will think I hurt you." She replied. "And then I wouldn't be able to see you anymore."

Naomi starred at her feet sadly.

Rosa smiled and touched her sister's face. "But we'll do this again next week, okay?"

Naomi nodded energetically. "Okay!"

Rosa laughed along with her, as if her happiness was contagious. "Do you remember the song, Naomi?"

"The song…?" Naomi seemed confused for a minute, before her face lit up. "Oh yeah! I remember!"

Rosa took her sister's hand and smiled.

"_A shadow has a reflection,_

_And you can see it in her glassy eyes."_

Naomi giggled and picked it up:

"_The gloomy, destructive path,_

_Has been lost in the memory of time__.__"_

"_But it is only a dream."_

"_No matter how real it seems."_ They finished together.

Suddenly they heard the unmistakable grinding of gears that signaled the garage door opening. The two sisters looked up anxiously.

"They're home." Rosa murmured. She quickly kissed Naomi's forehead and headed for the fence. "Same time and place next week, okay?"

"Okay. Love you, Nee-san!" Naomi called out behind her. Rosa smiled and waved, then disappeared over the fence.

Behind her, Naomi heard the back door slide open, and her mother call out to her "Naomi? Sweetie what are you doing out here so late?"

Naomi smiled at her mother. "I'm fine, Momma. I was just playing in the snow."

* * *

Anya looked up from her book as Rosa unlocked the door to their apartment and stepped inside, pulling off her coat and her boots.

Anya smirked. "Amach deanach?" _("Out late?")_

The gold eyed girl jumped slightly when she saw her. "Todavia estas arriba? Es casi la medianoche!" _("You're still up? It's almost midnight!")_

Anya shrugged. "Nach bhfeadfai liom codlata." _("I couldn't sleep.")_ She bookmarked the page she was on and closed the book. "Arbh tu anocht spraoi?" _("Did you have fun, tonight?")_

Rosa smiled. "More fun than I've had in months!"

"Sorry I'm such a boring roommate." Anya replied with a smirk.

"Eh? No, no, I didn't mean it like that!" Rosa protested.

Anya laughed. "It's okay, I'm just teasing you." She turned to head into the kitchen, and Rosa followed her.

The house wasn't big, not nearly as big as the Governor's palace, but it was still very spacious, none the less. The stairway started off to the right of the door and curved upward and around, making somewhat of an archway leading into the living room and kitchen. Anya had been able to purchase it with the money her father had lent her from his profession as a councilman. Now she just had to pay off the small loan.

Rosa immediately took out two coffee mugs and went to work on making hot chocolate. "Came pretty close to being caught, but it was only our first time."

"Well, you'll want to be careful, then." Anya replied. "If your mom suspects you, she may not go out next week."

"Oh goodness, no. Naomi would be crushed if that happened." Rosa said, pressing her hand to her face.

Anya sighed. "I wouldn't put it past her. You know how she is."

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" The other girl asked, putting the mugs in the microwave.

"Sure, sorry." Anya replied. "How about this; Luke called for you today."

Rosa turned around. "Luke…Luke Thai, from the university?"

Anya nodded. "Yep. He wanted to talk to you, but you were out. I asked if I could take a message but he just said it was alright, and that he had to tell you himself."

"O-oh…" Rosa murmured, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

She smirked at her friend. "I think he likes you."

"Ok, then that's your opinion." Rosa replied, turning away to hide her red face.

"Oh come on. Is it so hard to believe that a guy might actually like you?"

"Maybe."

"Well watch and learn, ye of little faith. Pretty soon, that boy'll be knocking down our door, bouquet in hand and dressed to kill."

"I'll take your word on that." Rosa said, still hiding the blush on her cheeks. "Well, I'm heading to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Anya called after her.

As she ascended the stairs, Rosa could hear Anya singing behind her "Rosa and Luke, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

* * *

_7 years later:_

"So when conducting the "Stars Align" spell, it is important to remember to use the Latin _roots_ instead of the Latin _words_. Can anyone tell me why that is…?" Rosa asked as she paced slowly back and forth across the room, surveying her 6th period class.

A tall boy with blue hair raised his hand and she pointed to him.

"Because the ancient sorcerers wrote it to correspond with the roots." He answered. "If you used the actual words, it might create a different kind of energy than what you were going for, and you might not be able to control it."

"Correct." She replied with a smile, and turned back to the rest of the class. "And it's not just for this spell, either. There are several works of magic out there, written using Latin roots instead of words. Back in the early days, before the great war, even, when language was still a very primitive thing…" She stopped as she noticed a young girl in the back row with her hand raised tentatively. "Yes?"

"Um…I wasn't here last week, when you went over the Great War…"

"Ah!" Rosa exclaimed. "Well, I don't think we'll have a problem going over it again, now will we class?"

The rest of the students shook their heads, looking at each other excitedly. Rosa smiled. She knew the Great War was a topic of interest among her students.

She turned to her desk and picked up her notebook, opened up to the correct page, and began to read;

"We all know that our planet, Threshold, is a world of peace. However, peace is hard earned, and it is important for this generation not to forget it. That is why, every year, we re-visit the topic of the Great War.

"The Great War began in 141 A.V. The tribes of Threshold quarreled with each other over territory and reign, some wanting to unite their tribes, and others wanting to conquer them.

"Naturally, a war broke out. One that was so long and so vicious, the scholars ran out of ink and began to document the horror story in blood."

Rosa saw some of the students cringe.

"For hundreds of years, there was endless bloodshed, both around the tribes and in them. Men abused their wives, women abused their children, the elderly were left to die in the wilderness or butchered on the spot, and animals were hunted to near extinction. Chaos and anarchy ruled the world until 934 A.V., when the final battle ensued." Rosa looked up. "Now who can tell me what the final battle was?"

A girl with brown hair raised her hand. "The last battle of the great war, led by the sorcerers, Ira, the queen of Ruber Mysticum, and Avarice, the king of Flavis Magicae."

"Correct." Rosa replied. "The final battle was led by two of the three remaining tribe rulers, the third being Tormenta, who had fled her kingdom after it was ambushed by Avarice."

"Didn't Tormenta go off and marry a mortal or something?" Another student asked.

"Yes, she did." Rosa answered. "She met a man by the name of Leoncor Mokuteki, married him, and began their family line." She shook her head. "But we seem to be getting distracted. Anyway," She went back to reading.

"The two tribes went to battle at the Vertical Line, the dividing point between Eastern and Western Threshold. They slashed and shot at each other, accusing each other of stolen territory and capture of warriors. Soon every man, woman, and child physically capable of holding a sword or bow was fighting in the battle, which lasted for 14 days. At the end, both tribes had lost two-thirds of their populace, as well as their leaders, and the ground was so soaked with blood the grass had begun to grow red.

"Finally, the battle was over. Dead bodies littered the ground and the survivors and injured slept where they lay, some succumbing overnight to injury or illness. When they awoke again, starlight filled the ravine, and they saw the spirits of their fallen brethren, no longer bloodied or beaten, but gleaming with a light almost magical.

"As they huddled in fear and watched in awe, their fallen showed them a montage of images; warnings of the future. Bones piled high on riverbeds, plagues that turned the skin to ash, oceans turning red with blood, their children stalked by death no matter where they ran.

"And as they saw these images, and thought that they were doomed, their fallen brothers and sisters looked down on them and said…What? Can anyone tell me what they said?"

An older girl with gray hair and blue eyes raised her hand. "They said 'This planet is large enough to feed your families and many more. You will create a new society, one where all are equal. Unite or die.'"

"Correct." Rosa smiled. "Someone's been doing their research."

Before the girl could murmur an answer, the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"Uh, class dismissed." Rosa said, closing her book. The students gathered together their things and exited the classroom.

Rosa sighed and glanced at the clock, before she gathered her own things together and left the classroom, turning off the lights behind her.

_(("The Mokuteki's aren't the only ones descended from the Great War…")) _Rosa thought. ((_"I wonder what would happen if people knew I myself was a descendent of Ira…"))_

She was jolted out of her thoughts as her foot got caught on a raised tile, and she came crashing to the ground with a cry, her books scattering across the floor.

"Rosa!" She heard someone cry, and looked up to see a flash of pink hair as a young man bent down to help her.

"Thanks Luke." She said, getting to her feet. "I'm sorry; I'm such a klutz."

Luke laughed. "A klutz? You? You're joking." He said, gathering up some of her books.

She knelt and picked up and old dictionary. "I was…distracted…just thinking about something, that's all."

"About Saturday or…"

Rosa looked up. "Well now that you mention it…"

Luke clasped his hands. "Not to worry, my love. Everything is set."

Rosa stood up and giggled. "Good. I can't wait."

Luke put his arm around her waist and kissed her. "Neither can I."

He walked with her to the front of the school. "You want me to give you a ride?"

"That's okay; I promised my sister I'd meet her here when she's done with school." Rosa replied with a smile. On cue, the two looked across the street and saw a fourteen year old girl with short purple hair and a white sailor uniform run across the street, her bag swinging on her arm.

"Phew! Nee-san, did you see how fast that car was coming? I thought it was going to hit me!" Naomi cried as she reached the front steps. She smiled and turned to Luke. "Hi Luke." She waved.

"Hi Naomi." He replied. "Well, if you two are going to go off and do your own thing, I guess I'll be on my way."

"Alright. See you tomorrow." Rosa gave Luke a quick kiss before he scampered off to his car.

Rosa turned back to Naomi, who was gazing at her, one eyebrow raised and a smirk plastered across her face.

"D-don't look at me like that, you!" Rosa cried playfully, elbowing her sister gently.

The two laughed and continued on their way.

* * *

"So you won't get in trouble, right?" Rosa asked Naomi as they took their seats at the table.

Naomi shook her head. "No, Mom and Dad think I'm at Maki's house." She replied. "And they're okay with me staying out late…most of the time."

Rosa eyed her suspiciously. "Most of the time…?"

Naomi avoided her gaze. "Well…it's nothing serious…they just…well, Mom gets mad now if I'm out later than 8:30…"

"_That sounds oddly familiar…" _Rosa thought. She leaned forward. "Naomi, is something going on at home?"

Naomi didn't answer. She just kept her head down, avoiding Rosa's gaze.

"Naomi…"

"Can I take your order, ma'am?"

Rosa looked up at the waiter. "Oh, yes, sorry."

The two ordered their meal, and the waiter left, placing a basket of bread in front of them. Naomi took a piece out and began playing with it.

"Naomi…" Rosa said again.

"Ok…" Naomi said in a soft voice. "Mom…um…well…" She dug a hole in the bread. "She's…um…"

"Don't tell me," Rosa said "Is she trying to have another baby?"

Naomi looked away and pulled apart her piece of bread.

Then she nodded.

Rosa groaned and leaned back in her seat. "Maldita. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen." She looked up at Naomi. "Are you sure?"

"Unless what I saw her and Dad doing last night was wrestling, yes, I'm sure."

"You saw it?!"

"There were weird noises coming from their room and I thought it was, you know, a burglar or something. And the door wasn't locked so when I went to open it…" She shuddered. "Anyway, I'm sure."

Rosa shook her head. "That power hungry whore." She looked up. "I'm sorry. I don't really know how close you two are."

"We aren't really." Naomi answered, kicking the ground. "I mean, I know she loves me, but…well, I don't have anything in common with her." She looked up. "You've always been more like a mother to me than her."

Rosa smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

"I'm lucky." Naomi continued. "I have you. You didn't have anyone to lean on when she was pregnant with me."

Rosa smiled. "Maybe so, but at least I got a happy ending." She replied. "After all, she gave me you."

Naomi smiled. "Thanks, Nee-san. Now promise me one thing…" She looked Rosa strait in the eye. "When you have kids, never do that to them. Cause honestly…" She smirked. "It sucks shit."

Rosa burst out laughing. "Got a little devil in you, eh? Good girl!" She smiled. "Cross my heart, Naomi. I'll never do that to my children."

"Good." She replied, and popped a piece of her mangled bread into her mouth. "Cause if not, baby sis will step in with the chocolate ice cream and theme park tickets!"

* * *

The next morning, Naomi awoke to the sound of bells.

Oh, right. Her alarm was bells.

Mumbling incoherent curses, she reached her hand out from under her blanket and searched around for her phone, trying to find the "off" button, and groaning when she dropped it onto the floor.

The sound of bells still rang.

With her eyes still closed, Naomi fell out of bed and fumbled around for the phone, saying things like "Ubi es, fili canis." _("Where are you, you son of a bitch?") _and "Clausa iam!" _("Shut up already!")_

Suddenly there was a door slam. Naomi jumped up and fell back onto her bed.

"NAOMI! WHERE ARE YOU! Breakfast has been ready for over five minutes!"

_(("Seriously?"))_ She thought. "Coming mother!"

The bells continued. She'd never turned them off.

* * *

Naomi slowly descended the stairs into the dining room. Her mother looked up from her coffee and frowned.

"Where were you, Naomi?! I've been calling you for ten minutes!" She exclaimed.

"I was asleep. My alarm woke me up." Naomi replied, sitting down at the table. She looked at her dad. "You saved me the funnies, right?"

"Naomi, this is not the time for that!" Her mother cried again. She was standing now, towering over Naomi like a farmer over a turkey about to be chopped up.

She looked at her mother. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Maybe I was just buried under my covers too deep-"

"But you could hear your alarm on that stupid phone of yours!"

"It is not stupid! It was a present from Ro…" She stopped short.

"From who?"

"R-Roland. You know, Roland Okazima. The guy in my science class."

"And he bought you a phone?" Her mother asked skeptically.

"Well, yeah." Naomi looked away. "I think he kind of likes me, really. He's always buying me crazy stuff."

"And did he buy you that new bike, too?"

A chill ran through Naomi's body.

"And the video game you'd been wanting? And all those Wingless albums? And what about your new tablet? I suppose he bought you that, too?"

"Uh, yeah." She muttered. "He, uh, comes from a rich family, you know, and he likes to buy me expensive stuff."

"That's interesting." Her mother said sarcastically. "Because last time I checked, there wasn't a Roland Okazima in your science class!"

_(("Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!")) _She thought. _(("Need an excuse! An alibi! NOW!")) _"Oh, that's cause he just transferred in. He used to go to a private school, but he moved and now he goes to our school."

"Nice try." Her mom snapped. She slammed a piece of paper down in front of Naomi. "Next time, tell Rosa not to keep the receipt."

A wave of pure fear washed over her. (_("Damn! The receipt! I forget I even had that!"))_

For once, Naomi could not think of a lie that would please her mother. "She…I…She's my _sister, _mom!"

"She is not related to us, anymore!" she snapped in reply. "There was a reason she was disowned, Naomi! We don't want you in any sort of contact with her!"

"And what reason was that?!" She asked. "What could she have done that was so bad?! Did she kill someone?!"

"You wouldn't understand if I told you!"

"I'm not a little kid! What could she have possibly done that warranted you to abandon her?!" Naomi looked at her father. "Dad, please. She was your daughter too."

Her father kept his head down.

"I don't believe this!" She cried in response.

"And I can't believe you!" Her mother shouted.

"Why not?! Why is it so bad that I want to have a relationship with my _sister, _mom?!"

"She is not your sister!"

"Then you're not my mother!"

Her mother shrank back in surprise. "Naomi!"

Naomi stood up. "I wouldn't understand, huh? Is that to say I don't remember what you did?!" She narrowed her eyes. "I remember everything you did to her. The screaming, the cussing, the constant physical and emotional abuse, she still has scars on her arm from where you cut her with the nail clippers!"

"And who would believe you, huh?!" Her mother exclaimed. "You're just a bratty child; no one's going to believe you when you tell them what a 'monster' your mother is!"

"Well we'll just see!" Naomi screamed, grabbing her bag and stomping towards the door. Then she looked back for a second.

"For the record…" She said "Rosa was more of a mother to me than you _ever _were!" She walked out, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Hey Naomi!"

Naomi turned around to see her friend Maki waving at her. Smiling, the red haired girl jogged toward her friend.

"Hey, Maki." Naomi halfheartedly replied.

The dark skinned girl scowled. "Girl, you have been a zombie the whole day! Now what's eating ya, huh?

"I…kinda got into a fight with my mom this morning."

"About your sister?"

Naomi nodded. "Why do I have to have such a fucked up family?"

Maki laughed. "Believe me, I'm sure half the people in this school are asking that." She laid her hand on Naomi's shoulder. "But hey, I'll all work itself out, mkay? Don't give up hope just yet."

"It's hard not to!" Naomi said, her eyes filling with tears. "And now that my mom knows…I'm afraid I'll never see Rosa again."

"Girl, we both know you're as stubborn as a mule. You'll be sneaking out the window at midnight if you have to!"

Naomi looked at her. "I don't know whether to be flattered or offended."

"Be flattered, it was a compliment." Maki wrapped her arm around Naomi's shoulder. "Now shape up! We got Pila practice today, remember?"

"That was today?!" Naomi slapped her forehead. "Crap, crap, crap! I left in such a hurry today I forgot my uniform."

"You can borrow mine." Maki replied. "You know I always carry an extra."

Naomi nodded. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me." Maki replied. "Be happy for the rest of the day. That'll be thanks enough."

Naomi laughed. "Ok, I'll be happy." She said.

"Good, now I'm happy."

* * *

Naomi dribbled the Pila ball across the grass as the other team rushed at her. Her blue jacket and shorts were quickly getting dirty, but she barely noticed.

"Naomi, over here!"

She kicked the ball to Maki and somersaulted over the leg of another player, coming up in time to see Maki score them a goal.

The blue team cheered, and the orange team sighed in defeat. The two teams quickly came together, hi-fiving and shaking hands and congratulating each other on a great game.

Naomi wiped the sweat from her brow and caught Maki by the arm. "Come on, champ, lets get cleaned up."

Suddenly a car pulled up to the curb.

Naomi tensed up. "Oh no…"

"That your mom?" Maki asked. Naomi nodded.

"I better go with her." Naomi muttered, grabbing her bag from the sideline.

"Are you sure?" Maki said. "You could tell her you have to shower first."

Naomi shook her head. "I don't want to make her even madder."

"Alright…" Maki said hesitantly. "Call me when you get home, ok?"

Naomi nodded, hugged her, and jogged off toward the car.

She stepped off the curb and pulled the backseat door open. Her mother didn't even turn to face her as she slowly climbed inside.

Silently, she put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb.

Right away, Naomi noticed something wrong. Her mother usually emphasized driving slowly, but today her movements seemed jerky, and the car was going much faster than she would have expected.

Suddenly she was scared. As the car sped up even more, Naomi began to grip the armrests with fear.

Her mother gunned it and went speeding down the road at a speed that was so obviously above the speed limit. Naomi screamed as the saw them almost smash into another car.

"Mom!" She cried. "Mom! Mom, slow down!"

Her mother didn't slow down. She seemed to not be able to hear her anymore.

Naomi's eyes focused on the windshield…

And the intersection they were about to dive headfirst into.

Frantic, she unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled on the door-

There was a load crunching noise, and before she even knew what was going on, Naomi felt herself being thrown across the car. The vehicle spun and flipped, and she was sure that she knew now what a pile of clothes felt like in the drier.

Finally, when she was no longer able to tell which way was up, the car stopped rolling, stuck on its side, the right tires up in the air.

Naomi couldn't move. Her arms were wrapped around her body awkwardly as she laid face first on the ground with the rest of her body distorted sideways so she was lying on her side, and her legs were twisted and sprawled out behind her. She couldn't feel them.

Struggling, Naomi tried to take a breath, and a sharp pain engulfed her, radiating from her stomach. Scared yet curious, she shifted her head sideways and almost threw up.

A long, narrow, metal pole had impaled itself through her abdomen, starting in her right side and poking out through her stomach.

Naomi let her head fall again, trying desperately not to wretch. She felt the hot tears swim down her cheeks. She hurt everywhere. She couldn't move…

She lifted her head again. "Mom…" She whimpered.

No answer.

"Mom!" She rasped again. "Mommy! Mommy, help me! Mommy!"

Then she turned her head to her left.

Despite Naomi's apparent injuries, her mother barely had a scratch on her. She lay sprawled across the driver's seat, almost as if she were lounging on a beach chair at a pool party.

She looked at her daughter with calm eyes.

"Mommy…" Naomi whispered. "Help me Mommy…"

Her mother only looked at her, and Naomi realized…

Her mother was not going to save her.

"It would have been too much work to disown you, anyway." She heard her mother say. "I made a mistake with Rosa; I won't let it happen again." She ran her hand through her hair. "I cannot permit a poisoned child in the family."

Naomi wanted to cry, but couldn't find the strength. No, this was not a time to waste strength on crying…

She wasn't even asking the right person for help.

Summoning all the endurance she possessed, Naomi moved one of her broken arms from her shoulder to her pocket. Groaning, she reached inside and pulled out her phone, which had miraculously survived the crash. Bringing it up to her face, she pressed the "on" button and whispered…

"Call Rosa."

* * *

Rosa turned as the phone on her desk rang.

"Class dismissed." She finished, and went to answer it as the students packed up.

"Tsukiyuri University Room 117, Rosa speaking-"

"Nee-san?"

Rosa froze. "Naomi?" She heard gasping over the line and leaned forward. "Naomi, honey, what's wrong?"

"Nee-san…" She heard more gasping and gagging noises. "Mom…she…"

Rosa's eyes widened. "What did that bitch do to you?"

"She drove…" Naomi's voice was horse now "Strait into an intersection…tried to get out…I couldn't…we got hit…I'm hurt really bad, Nee-san, help me!"

"Where are you?!" Rosa demanded. "Are you in a hospital?"

"In the car…on Seccor street…"

"Naomi don't you move!" Rosa cried. "Seccor street. That's right by the hospital. Don't worry! I'll be over in ten minutes!"

"Nee-san?"

"Just hold on, Naomi-"

"I…love you."

Rosa felt her eyes start to sting. "Just hang on, mi vida." She assured her. "I'm coming."

Rosa dropped the phone and rushed out.

* * *

At the sound of the dial tone, Naomi let her arm drop and smiled. Her mother had climbed out of the car already, and she could already hear the wails of an ambulance getting closer.

Naomi smiled and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Nee-san…"

She could feel herself fading.

"I love you so much."

* * *

With a screech Rosa's car pulled up to the curb in front of the Tsukiyuri General Hospital. She jumped out, barely remembering to lock the car before she ran inside to confront the receptionist; a young woman with pink hair in a ponytail.

She slammed her fist on the desk, making the woman jump. "I'm looking for Naomi Taiji!"

The woman reeled around and searched through a file. "U-um…she's in r-room 89, second floor-"

Rosa rushed off, ignoring the cries of "Wait!" and "Come back!" echoing behind her.

She tore up the stairs and down the hall until she came to a door that said, in fancy gold numbers "089." She flung open the door…

Naomi looked so tiny on the large hospital bed. Cuts and scrapes covered her face and arms, as well as numerous bandages that were stained with red. Under the sheets, Rosa could see a large bandage wrapped around her stomach. It had mostly turned red, too.

Rosa briskly walked over to Naomi and looked her over before kneeling beside her.

"Naomi…?" She said, tentatively.

The girl didn't answer.

"Mi vida?" She shook her slightly. "Mi vida?" As she shook her she could hear a faint crackling noise.

She reached down and picked up Naomi's hand, which also made a faint "crunch" when lifted.

Rosa began to shake. Naomi's hand felt limp.

And cold.

She was cold all over. Her face was very pale, and her chest did not rise or fall.

And on the other side of the bed, the heart monitor showed a flat line.

Rosa couldn't hear anything besides her heart pounding in her ears. She screamed and began to shake her sister.

"NAOMI!" She cried hysterically. "NAOMI! NAOMI WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

No response.

"PLEASE WAKE UP!" She felt the tears rush down her cheeks. "PLEASE! MI VIDA! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Rosa wept hysterically.

"MY LIFE! MY LOVE! MY DARLING! MY BABY, PLEASE! PLEASE, PLEASE WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

She shook Naomi as hard as she could.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UUUUUUUUUP!"

When Naomi continued to say nothing, Rosa collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

"Rosa!"

Rosa stopped as she heard an all too familiar voice behind her. She turned around slowly to see that woman, with her tanned skin and gold hair…

"Mother…"

Her mother only had a few cuts and bruises on her. Some band-aids and stitches where the cuts were a bit deeper, but her face, her _fucking perfect face_, was still flawless.

And as she turned back to Naomi, her poor baby and her broken, smashed, destroyed, _dead_ body, she felt pure rage fill her up inside.

Thirteen years worth of rage.

Her mother's face scrunched up and tears began to fall, but they looked fake. Forced, more like. She tried to rush for Rosa but Rosa stepped back.

"Oh my baby…" She whimpered with her arms outstretched.

Rosa just starred at her, and as her father entered the room as well, asked in a monotonous voice "What did you do?"

"What did I…?" Her mother shook her head. "Sweetheart, it was an accident-"

"Accident my ass!"

Her mother stepped back. "Rosa…" Her face softened. "Oh my baby, I know this is very hard on you, but…we have to stay together as a family, and keep strong no matter what."

Rosa's eye twitched. "Family? FAMILY?! YOU DARE SPOUT SHIT TO ME ABOUT FAMILY?!" She pointed at her mother. "_YOU_ disowned me! _YOU_ abused me! _YOU_ treated me like shit for _thirteen fucking years_! _NOW_ you want to talk to me about family?"

Her mother remained silent.

Rosa took a step back. "Family…family…do families try to kill each other? Do families abandon each other? Say they hate each other?" She pressed a hand to her face and began to shake. "Is that what the real world is? Huh, mother? That's what you taught me. That's what you taught me when Naomi was born…"

"Oh Rosa. Honey-"

"I'M NOT YOUR HONEY!" Rosa's head snapped up and she glared at her mother with absolute rage. She wrapped both arms around herself as she shook violently. "Y-you t-took m-my b-baby s-sister…my baby…my baby…mi vida…mi vida…"

Then she began to giggle.

"T-this is all just a game to you, isn't it mother? You're playing a game with me, and I'm loosing. I should have known better, really. In this game…you have to be merciless. You can't have a soft spot anywhere. Otherwise…" Her hand moved slowly to the tray of medical tools "It's game over."

What happened then was so quick it could barely be seen. But all Reina Taiji knew was that, one minute, her daughter was across the room from her, and the next she was standing in front of her, digging a knife into her stomach.

Her mother staggered, but Rosa caught her by the arm to keep her from falling and pushed her up against the wall.

"You forgot mother…" She said, twisting the knife. "You can't afford to show mercy, can you? Not to friends, and certainly not to family. They could double cross you at any second."

Rosa dug the knife deeper, and then pulled it out, and as her mother thought she was through, Rosa plunged her hand into the deep wound.

There was a slurping, tearing sound, and in the next instant Rosa was holding, in her hands, a bloody piece of tissue that resembled a blob. But if one looked closely enough…

"Look, mother." She said in a broken voice as her mother fell to the ground. "This is your womb, right? You've lost your hidden trump card, now you're utterly lost." She squished the organ in her hand and noticed a small lump inside. A mass of tissue about the size of a fist.

"Ah. So you were already pregnant again, weren't you?" Rosa asked her. She held up the organ and stroked it. "It's not your fault little one; you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." She let it drop, and it landed with a splat on the floor.

Rosa then turned to her mother, who was still on the floor, clutching her bleeding abdomen. She took the scalpel and knelt in front of her.

"Sorry, mother." She said, with a twisted half smile. "You lost the game." Without another word, Rosa dug the scalpel into her mother's neck.

Her mother's eyes grew wide. She gagged for a minute, struggling and clawing at the object in her windpipe which was too deep to remove anyway. Rosa stood up and watched as her mother spasmed on the floor, coughing and flailing around in vain as her face slowly turned green and then grey. Blood mixed with saliva and ran from her nose, eyes and mouth.

Reina Taiji arched her back and let out one last strangled, wretched cry, like that of an animal, before collapsing limp.

It was then Rosa's father finally made a move. He rushed to his wife and lifted her from the ground, not saying a word as he held her.

Silently Rosa approached him.

He looked up, and their eyes met. A mutual understanding passed between them, like an admittance of wrongdoing, and as Rosa raised her knife, he simply bowed his head, accepting the consequence of his cowardice.

In the next instant, he felt a pinch in his head, like the beginnings of a headache, before he felt nothing at all.

Santiago Taiji collapsed beside his wife, a scalpel imbedded deep in his forehead.

Rosa's knees buckled under her and she collapsed. Finally, the people who caused all her pain were dead…but at what cost?

Slowly she stood up and walked back over to her sister's bed.

"Naomi?" She took her sister's hand. "They're gone, Naomi. You can wake up now."

No answer.

"Naomi. Wake up."

_(("Of course."))_

"Wake up."

_(("How could I have thought that?"))_

"Wake…"

_(("The dead don't come back."))_

"…Up."

In that instant, Rosa's mind shattered.

* * *

As the young nurse entered room 089, she screamed and dropped her clipboard.

Rosa turned on her and looked at her with cold, blank eyes. Like she wasn't looking at her, but the wall behind her. But all the nurse could see were the two dead bodies on the floor and the blood on Rosa's clothes.

As the nurse tried to turn and run, her head was ripped from her shoulders, but Rosa hadn't moved from where she was standing.

Something like gold fire encircled her arm, which was stretched toward the woman. The flame died as Rosa finished murmuring the last of the incantation.

Rosa opened her eyes and smiled psychotically.

"Check mate is fast approaching, and I must use my pawns wisely."

* * *

Anya's car screeched as it pulled up to the curb outside the hospital and she and Sing jumped out. The two women went rushing up to the doors, and when they didn't open automatically, Sing kicked them open, staggered backward and screamed.

Blood coated the floor and walls, the chairs, the desks; it looked like someone had blown up a tank of strawberry syrup. Disembodied heads and limbs lay scattered, organs were smeared on the carpet, and bits of flesh were stuck to the walls.

Rosa stood in the middle of it. Her black hair hung loosely around her shoulders, her face was a pasty white, and her glasses had fallen off somewhere.

"Rosa!" Sing rushed towards her friend-

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Rosa screamed, and put her hand up, wisps of gold light emanating from it. She opened her eyes slowly. "I have been asleep…for a very long time…" She half-smiled. "And I just now woke up."

"Rosa…" Anya took a step forward and hesitated. "What happened?"

Rosa didn't answer them. She merely walked past them to the hospital doors, sliding them open calmly. Then she turned back.

"I'll spare you this once, due to our past friendship. However…" She narrowed her eyes. "Should you ever come across me again, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Sing took a step back. "Rosa, what's gotten into you?"

Maintaining a blank face, Rosa replied "Go to room 89. You'll see why." Two tears slipped from her eye, and she turned back around and was gone.

Anya and Sing turned and walked briskly down the hallway to room 089. Anya opened the door and breathed in sharply.

The blood that sprayed across the ceiling and floor was much thicker here. Sing and Anya immediately recognized the individuals on the floor as Rosa's parents. But once they pulled their eyes from the sight of that, the tiny purple haired girl lying on the bed made them shiver.

Sing approached her slowly, her legs shaking. She reached out and brushed Naomi's face, before crying out and dropping to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh Naomi…" Anya's voice was shaking. "Our little Naomi…"

She looked into the hall. Rosa's glasses lay on the floor, broken.

* * *

Rosa stood on the curb and watched the cars pass by. She had already sent a message to the police; after all, what was the point of a show if she didn't have an audience?

She smiled as she heard the sirens in the distance and saw the flashing lights. Police cars surrounded her, and one said on the intercom "Please put your hands up and remain still." A group of spectators came to watch, and in the crowd, Rosa caught sight of a girl with brown skin and red hair. Naomi's little friend, Maki.

Rosa smirked and held her hands up.

"…Big mistake." Her hands began to glow gold. _"CONCURSORES UNDA!"_

What happened that instant may have been the moment the entire history of the planet Threshold was changed forever. For in that instant the police, spectators, and miles and miles of surrounding neighborhoods were blown back with a shockwave and instantly demolished. Some of the survivors stumbled out of the collapsed buildings, screaming and crying in horror. The police tried to draw their guns, but Rosa just waved her hand and their weapons exploded in their faces.

Maki, one of the few who survived the first attack, had discovered since then she could no longer feel her legs, and was trying to drag herself away when a shadow fell upon her. She looked up to see Rosa standing above her, eyes devoid of emotion.

"Rosa! It's me!" She cried, reaching a hand towards her. "I-I'm Naomi's friend!"

She saw Rosa's eyes get wide, and before she knew it, the arm that had been stretched out was disconnected from her body and flying across the road.

And in the next instant, with a flash of light from Rosa's hand, Maki's face exploded. Blood and brain matter flew out and splattered in the street, and what was left of her head looked like a bowl of uncooked squid and tomato sauce.

Rosa looked up. Finally the rest of the police had shown up, with guns drawn and ready to fire.

And as they pulled the triggers, Rosa put her hand up and murmured another incantation, and their bullets were force back at them. Their heads and chests exploded as they fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

Rosa looked around blankly. The chaos that ensued before her was only a vague representation of the madness that ensnared her mind. Her conscience was dead.

She smiled sinisterly. This was a new Rosa.

With a final movement, Rosa raised her arms, the gold fire beginning to glow again, and began to sing softly:

"_Invocare alveare-mens repraesentans chaos…"_

The ground began to tremble.

"_Invocantem affectum chaos…"_

A faint roaring sound could be heard.

"_Sine ordine…"_

The cracks appeared in the road, splitting them street apart.

"_In Nezperdian alveare-mens chaos…"_

And out of the cracks, claws began to appear.

Rosa smiled evilly. _"Illa expectat post murum."_

The crack in the street ripped open, and out of it raised something almost unreal.

A dragon.

Slowly, the skeletal creature clawed its way up. Its skin was slick, like a snake's, but it seemed to cling to the bone like there was nothing in between. It was an ugly, dark tan color, like that of a rotting olive, and its skull looked like a sick deformation of a pig and a bird.

The creature emerged in full, spread its wings, and roared. Several more of the same kind rose through the crack and followed the first one.

One of the dragons lumbered over to Rosa and knelt in front of her, touching its snout-like beak to the ground. Smiling, she stroked its head for a moment before climbing on, watching as the dragons tore apart the countless innocents below.

Just then, Rosa felt something grab her ankle. She merely looked down, seemingly almost startled, to see a flash of pink hair.

"ROSA!" Luke cried, holding on for dear life. "PLEASE; STOP THIS NOW; YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

But Rosa smirked evilly and knelt down. She used one hand to pull him up, and for a split second he though he was safe, but then she stretched out her hand, muttered a spell, and he was tied tightly in burning chains.

Luke cried out in pain and Rosa smiled, and turned back to watch the destruction before her. "You'll make a nice toy."

"Rosa!" Luke cried in a cracked voice "Please!"

"Rosa Taiji is no more." She replied without turning around. "She died along with her sister." Then she reached down and grabbed hold of one of her dragon's horns. She began to tug upward, and with a rawer and a slurping sound, from the dragon's head appeared a long, golden claymore.

Smiling, Rosa watched as Sing and Anya ran from the hospital to witness the destruction before them. She pointed the sword into the air.

"A MILLENNIUM OF PEACE HAS MADE YOU WEAK, THRESHOLD!" She yelled. "You can come at me with everything you have but I warn you; it will only lead to your death!"

"From this moment on…" She continued. "The life you once knew is dead, and the world will kneel before…Dragon Slayer!"

* * *

_(Ending 1: Priere by Touhou project. Translation by JumpsuitAnime.)_

_This room I'm in is so cold._

_It's freezing my poor lips._

_And in the faintly lit room,_

_A spider's threads shimmer softly._

_The silence hanging in the air,_

_And sound of rain in evening light,_

_Are both drowned out by the cries,_

_Of a sad voice on this dark night._

_Within these gloomy corridors, unnoticed, a silhouette,_

_Appears behind a glass._

_Watching the water droplets scatter on the window,_

_They fall like its own tears!_

_I pray on this dark night!_

_To the blood red evening moon!_

_As these crimson wings of mine,_

_Dance across the sky!_

_So "as winter does in spring,_

_Let solitude melt away!"_

_I will then devote myself,_

_To my only true Priere._

* * *

As the world around them crumbles, so does a fragile mind. The cracks of insanity have split into chasms, and now all they can do now is watch as their world is sucked inside…

* * *

**Credits:**

** Songs:**

** Opening: Tourniquet by Evenescence.**

** Ending: Priere by Touhou Project, translations by JumpsuitAnime**

** Leer Lied by Kukui**

**Spanish Translations by TheOmegaMega1**

**Holy shit that was hard to write. If you feel sad or let down and disappointed by the end of this chapter...that means you're still human. Hang on to that. **

**Now, I know things may seem very bleak right now, but (eventually) things will get better. Don't give up on this story yet. And expect the next chapter very, very soon.  
**


	5. Episode 5: Canticum Homicidia, Prey pt2

**Good morning everyone.**

**I bet you didn't expect me to update this quickly. (I had the chapter finished, I just needed to make some adjustments to it.) I'd expected the negative reactions to Naomi's death, and believe me it was hard, but please understand that I had to kill her off to give Rosa a reason to become Dragon Slayer.  
**

**This episode I see, actually, as more of a "filler" episode, one that ties up all the loose ends before going back into the story. However, filler or not, I do hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Key:**

"..."-Normal dialogue.

**_(("...")) _-**Flashbacks

_("...") _- Translations

_Dot -_Song lyrics

_(("...")) - _Thoughts

* * *

There is an old saying; there's always light at the end of the tunnel. In many cases that may be true. For many great warriors, generals, and just ordinary people have, when in the pits of the deepest despair, managed to find a light and hang onto it with all their might. However, for our dear protagonists, this may not be so.

* * *

_(Opening: Tourniquet by Evanescence)_

_I tried to kill the pain,_

_But only brought more,_

_So much more._

_I lay, dying,_

_And I'm pouring,_

_Crimson regret,_

_And betrayal_

_I'm dying,_

_Praying,_

_Bleeding,_

_And screaming._

_Am I too lost?_

_To be saved?_

_Am I too lost…?_

_My God, my tourniquet,_

_Return to me salvation…_

_My God, my tourniquet,_

_Return to me salvation…_

_My wounds cry for the grave…_

_My soul cries for deliverance._

_Will I be denied?_

_Christ_

_Tourniquet,_

_My suicide._

_(Return to me…salvation.)_

_(Return to me…salvation.)_

* * *

As he came to, Luke realized he could not move his arms. Or his legs.

Making a vain attempt to stretch out, he had the feeling like he was tied down. Slowly, he forced open his eyes to find himself starring at a black, stone ceiling.

"I see you're awake, dearest."

Luke whipped his head back and forth. "W-who said that?"

The voice laughed. "You don't recognize your own lover?"

He lay still suddenly as memories of what happened came flooding back to him. Rosa, the city, the dragons, all the blood…

He craned his head upward and saw Rosa sitting at the other end of the room. Or at least, he thought it was Rosa…

Her appearance had completely changed. Her hair, usually in two long braids, was now hanging loosely around her. Her skin, which used to be the color of milky tea, was now a pasty white. And her glasses were gone.

"Rosa…" Luke whispered. "Oh Rosa-"

"Ah ah ah!" Rosa waved her finger at him. 'That's Dragon Slayer, if you please."

"Dragon…" He let his head fall back.

Rosa, or Dragon Slayer as she was now called, stood and approached him slowly, standing above him. Slowly, she lifted his head and placed a pillow underneath, smiling…almost like the old Rosa would.

She turned away and walked over to the corner, and Luke finally noticed she was wearing a long, black robe.

He let his head fall back onto the pillow, his eyes brimming with tears. Where was the real Rosa? Was she really dead? Was this…this _demon_ really all that remained of her?

Suddenly he heard a slight giggle from…Dragon Slayer. He lifted his head to see, but the tears blurred his vision. What he could make out, though, was that the robe was on the floor, and through his tears, he could see bare skin.

Luke blinked once to clear his eyes and saw Dragon Slayer now straddling him, completely naked. He opened his mouth to speak but she put a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh." She crooned. She then took out a knife and began to cut the buttons off his shirt.

"You were asleep for a long time." She said. "Two weeks, in fact. I couldn't play with you properly until you woke up." She sighed. "I was so bored." She then ripped off his shirt and used the knife to make three long, thin cuts on his chest, before she began to cut open the zipper on his pants. "So this will be two weeks of pent up energy I've been waiting to release." She smiled and licked the blood off his chest. "Checkmate is fast approaching~"

* * *

For two weeks the dragons demolished the city.

The "army" (which couldn't really be considered an army, anyway) threw everything they had at the beasts, but it didn't even slow them down. Buildings were burned and people were torn apart, and slowly Tsukiyuri died around them.

Sing pushed Ram behind a rock as another dragon stomped by. Clutching her sister's hand, she worked to steady her breathing as she searched for another place to hide.

"Nee-san, you're shaking." Ram said.

Sing chuckled. "No kidding. Aren't _you_ scared?"

Ram shrugged. "I trust my sister to get me out. No, I'm not scared, not for myself at least."

Sing looked back at her.

Ram looked her straight in the eye. "I'm scared you'll try to do something brave and _you'll_ end up getting hurt."

Sing laughed. "That is so like you, Ram." Then she regained her serious composure and starred out into the chaos on the streets.

"I see an opening…" She took Ram's hand. "Ready?"

"Ready."

They made a break for it.

Sing, not letting go of her sister, tore across the street as fast as she could. The dirt and broken glass cut her bare feet, but she could barely feel the pain.

Then Ram tripped.

Sing, still holding her hand, was pulled down with her, and before she could stop herself, a shriek escaped her throat. The dragons all turned around and hissed at them.

Sing clutched Ram and closed her eyes, waiting for the breath of flame that was sure to kill them…

Suddenly there was a pop, a loud thud, and a BOOM! Sing looked up to find the creature in mid explosion, its limbs flying off in all directions. Her white hair was splattered with sticky blood but she barely noticed.

An old man clumsily holding a grenade launcher ran out to them. He was limping and holding his arm, which probably hurt from the recoil, and shouted to them "Miss Governor! Are you all right?"

Sing looked up. "Councilman Geshumaru?"

"Did you find them, Father?" Anya cried as she ran out to meet them. She looked down at the two girls and threw her arms around them, shaking.

"Thank goodness!" She cried. 'Oh thank goodness! I didn't think we'd find you in time!"

Sing wrapped one arm around her friend. "We're all right, don't worry." Suddenly the other dragons began to lumber towards them, roaring and hissing.

"Well we won't be if we stay here!" Councilman Geshumaru yelled to them. He gestured to a dark alley way to the left. "Come with me, quickly!"

Sing lifted Ram up off the ground and began to run again.

* * *

Ram felt groggy when she opened her eyes. Where was she? How long had she slept? And why did her feet hurt?

"She's waking up, Miss!" she heard someone cry. Ram turned her head toward the voice.

"No, don't try to move," someone else said.

"Ram!" Finally, a voice she recognized. "Ram, can you hear me?"

"Nee-san…" She whispered.

"Don't make her talk, Miss. She needs all her strength."

But in spite of their protests, Ram opened her eyes fully and looked around. Several people in lab coats stood around her, as did Sing and Anya.

Ram looked around. "Where are we?"

"Don't talk," one of the doctors said.

But Anya answered her. "We're in a survivor settlement. Some of the Councilmen are here, and some civilians."

She looked to Sing. "And…Mother and Father?"

Sing looked away, trying to hide the tears brimming in her eyes.

"I see." Ram replied. She closed her eyes.

Anya placed her hand on Sing's shoulder. "We can't let that bring us down now. We have to focus on getting out of here."

"Get out?" Ram said. "What about Rosa and Naomi?"

Now Sing buried her face in her hands and made a sound like the muffled cry of a wounded animal.

"Ram…" Anya said. "Naomi's dead. She died in a car accident before all of this even started."

"What?" Ram looked at her, then at Sing, then back at her. "And Rosa…?"

Anya sighed. "Rosa is the cause of this. She called the dragons here, she killed her parents…I think she has Luke, too. I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do here, anymore."

Ram recalled Rosa saying to her:

_**("Ram…" Rosa said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I want to take mother and father to court, and get custody of Naomi."**_

"_**Really?" Ram replied, taking a bite of her cake.**_

_**Rosa looked at her. "You're not going to tell me it's impossible?"**_

_**Ram shook her head. "You obviously care very strongly about it, so I won't put you down." She looked at Rosa and smiled. "That would be cruel."**_

_**Rosa smiled back. "Thank you, Ram."**_

_**Ram nodded. "You really care a lot about Naomi, don't you?"**_

"_**I do," she replied. "If she weren't here, I'm sure I'd go insane.")**_

"I guess she wasn't kidding." Ram said to herself. She looked up at Anya. "So where will we go?"

Anya and Sing looked at each other.

"Ram, do you remember Kurokiri?" Sing asked.

Ram nodded. "So we'll go there?"

"That's the best option," Anya said. Her eyes seemed to be staring into the distance. "Tsukiyuri is dead. Kurokiri will have to be named the new capital of Threshold.

* * *

_7 years later:_

Seven years had passed since the beginning of what people called the "Dai gyakusatsu." The crazed woman named Dragon Slayer had destroyed the city, leaving a burning wasteland in her wake. The residents of Tsukiyuri and the surrounding cities had been enslaved. Slowly the poison spread until the evil had completely conquered Western Threshold. While what had been pathetically scraped together to form an army had done their best, nothing could stop the horrible corruption from taking the entire western half.

However, while the west succumbed, the east, aided by The Governor Sing Love and her good friend Anya Geshumaru, managed to maintain a hold on the peace. Soldiers were specially selected and run through training to prepare them for the horrors of what they were to face.

But even though they knew it was a lost cause, The Governor and her armies still returned to what was left of Tsukiyuri time after time again, as if in hope to regain their precious capital.

Like today, it would be another battle.

* * *

The white haired woman stood on the edge of the crumbling skyscraper, observing her troops below her, guns poised and ready to fight. Her appearance had much changed over the years; she wore her hair in two, long twin tails and dressed in skimpy, white short shorts and a bikini top, with only a white leather jacket covering it. She spread her mechanical wings and prepared to take to the air when something caught her eye.

A large robot was hurtling through the air toward her, carrying something in its arms that looked like a person. The person waved to her, and the woman smiled and gestured for the robot to land.

As the robot touched down, another woman jumped from its arms and landed in front of her. She had long, grey hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a black jacket, jeans, and boots.

The grey haired woman looked at her and smiled. "Sing…it's good to see you again. Or should I refer to you by your military name, 'White Rock Shooter?'"

Sing laughed. "Sing is fine. Shall I call you Geshumaru, though? I heard that's what you go by now?"

Geshumaru shook her head. "Whatever you like."

Sing smiled at her. "Ta de hao Anya zaijian dao ni." _("It's good to see you again, Anya.")_

"Agus tu, gcarad." _("And you, my friend.")_

Sing turned to the robot. "And who's this?"

Geshumaru smiled. "This," she patted the robot's arm, "Is my familiar."

"Really?" Sing cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "Well, isn't that rare?"

"Indeed. I built him." Geshumaru replied. She smiled. "His name is Otomo."

Otomo bowed.

"Well it's a pleasure to see you both." Sing turned to her friend. "Are your troops ready?"

Geshumaru nodded. "And yours?"

Sing nodded.

"Then let us begin." Geshumaru climbed onto her robot's shoulder, and Sing spread her mechanical wings, and the two took to the skies.

* * *

As the army charged toward the beasts, Dragon Slayer stood on the head of one of her trusty dragons, starring down at them from the wall of her castle. She, too, had changed in the seven years that had passed: upon her head rested a large, black, spiky crown and a gauntlet was present on her right arm. Her attire consisted of a torn, black dress with a belt and chest plate, and a small ring on the middle finger of her left hand. But what many may not have noticed was the black choker with the glowing gold gem she wore around her neck. She absentmindedly fingered it as she watched the dragons make meals of the soldiers below.

"Miss!" She heard someone call in a monotonous voice, and turned to see one of her zombified slave women.

She walked to the edge and looked down at her. "Yes?"

"There are two individuals approaching the castle…" The woman began, but Dragon Slayer held up a hand to silence her.

"No need to fret, there's only one thing that can mean." She replied. "This is just a reunion with some old friends." And with that, she stood up on her dragon again, whistled, and the creature took off into the chaos.

* * *

Sing and Geshumaru landed in an empty courtyard, a few miles away from the brawl. Looking up, they saw a large, beastly shape drawing closer and closer to them, its body definitely that of a dragon.

"Rosa…" Sing whispered.

The dragon landed with a "woosh" in front of them, and Dragon Slayer leapt off and stood before them.

The three girls just stared at each other, unmoving.

Dragon Slayer was the first to speak. "It's been a long time. How have you been?" She turned to Geshumaru. "Anya, you've already gone grey? I didn't know you were that old."

"I'm not." Geshumaru replied dryly. "It was a nuclear accident."

Dragon Slayer laughed. "I'm sure that's what they all say."

"It's the truth," Geshumaru replied. "But that's not important right now."

Dragon Slayer smirked and put a hand on her hip. "Coming to ask politely _again_? You should really know better by now. I'm not going to stop."

"Rosa, this isn't you!" Sing spoke up. "Naomi wouldn't want you-"

Dragon Slayer's eyes widened and she drew her sword. "Don't you say her name!" She pointed it at Sing. "Don't you ever say her name"!

"Rosa, we loved her, too." Sing protested. "We never wanted this to happen." She made a sweeping motion with her hand. "The people here are not at fault. Don't punish them for your mother's wrongdoing."

"Why shouldn't I? They saw my pain but did nothing to stop it!" Rosa's hands began to shake. "They saw me and they did nothing. They deserve to die! They all deserve to die!" she growled at Sing. "And you can die too for all I care!" She lunged at Sing, who braced herself for the blow…

Geshumaru jumped in front of her friend and blocked the blow, and Dragon Slayer's sword went careening off to the side.

The grey haired woman stopped. "We don't want to fight you, Rosa."

"Too bad, I do"! Rosa picked up her sword and lunged again, this time striking Geshumaru's sword so it fell from her hand. She gasped and dodged another blow as Dragon Slayer slashed at her again.

"You know tag was never my sport"! Rosa said with a twisted smile. "I could never win"!

Suddenly she was hit from behind with a slash from a sword. Dragon Slayer cried out and stumbled forward, feeling the blood drip down her back. She turned around and growled.

Sing stood behind her, holding a glowing white katana with grey markings on the blade, probably Chinese letters, marking some kind of spell. The blade had a bit of blood on it, but Sing shook it and soon it was clean again.

She expected Dragon Slayer to keel over, but the black haired woman just smirked and straightened up. "You've both been away a _very_ long time…"

Sing watched, eyes wide, as the gash on her back stopped bleeding. Slowly, it began to seal itself up until there was barely even a scar where it used to be.

She turned to face her. "You see, Sing, I've invented a new little gadget while you were gone." She twiddled the gold gem on her necklace, which seemed to be glowing. "You remember the legends, of the secret of immortality? Well, I've discovered how to apply that to real life."

Dragon Slayer gestured to her neck. "There's a very special healing spell I used to teach my students. Most spells required some sort of potion in order to bond the energy with something, but with this one, you can heal yourself by recycling your own energy that you pull from the air."

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Geshumaru asked, standing up.

Dragon Slayer smirked. "What I've also learned is, this spell can be 'trapped,' in a way. You can say the spell, but you must redirect the energy into some inanimate object; usually rocks and crystals work the best. The spell will be suspended in time, almost, and the gem will inject a constant stream of healing energy into your body. Of course, it takes some in return, but it's such a small amount that it doesn't make a difference.

"You won't ever age, for instead of your energy just getting sucked up by the earth and used away, it will be recycled throughout your body again and again." She smiled. "You will never be able to die."

"Are you sure you want to be telling us this?" Geshumaru said. "We might use it for ourselves."

"Go right ahead, it will only make the game more fun." Dragon Slayer replied. "And trust me my friends, you will need it." She turned around and, in barely the blink of an eye, impaled her sword through Sing's left hip.

Sing cried out in pain and stumbled as Dragon Slayer yanked the blade out. Groaning, she dropped to her knees and placed her hand over the bleeding wound.

"Sing!" Geshumaru cried as she rushed toward her friend, but Dragon Slayer pointed the blade at her, too.

"Ah ah ah! Not so fast, _best friend_!" She said with malice. "You know, there's only a one letter difference between 'friend' and 'fiend.' So," She cocked her head, "Which one are you, huh?"

"Rosa, please don't do this." Geshumaru pleaded.

Dragon Slayer shrugged. "Why shouldn't I? Life is just a game, and I want to make sure I win."

Geshumaru sighed in defeat. "In that case I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." She whistled. "Otomo! _Ionsai iontas_!"

Before Dragon Slayer could move, Otomo landed behind her and caught her hand holding her sword. Growling, she spun and tried to kick it, but her foot bounced off the metal without scratching it.

"_Per diem et noctem, adolebit ignis autem est scriptor lucem_!" Dragon Slayer shouted, and her sword-wielding hand was engulfed in gold fire.

Quickly Otomo drew back as his hand caught fire as well, but not quickly enough, as his hand completely melted off just below the wrist.

Dragon Slayer drew back and waved to Geshumaru. "Well, I guess I'm at an unfair advantage now, aren't I?"

"Is that what you think?" Geshumaru replied, drawing her blade.

Dragon Slayer laughed. "Are you still trying to win? You won't get very far." She raised her blade again, now burning with gold fire. "I'll tear you into so many pieces they'll make Rune food out of you-"

Suddenly, in a flash of pink fire, Sing, Geshumaru, and Otomo were engulfed and disappeared.

Dragon Slayer dropped her sword.

"…You broke the rules, Sing…" she muttered, frowning. "Well fine, if that's how you want to play…"

* * *

In a flash of pink, the two girls and the robot appeared in a surprisingly empty warehouse. Geshumaru looked around to see the magenta flame in Sing's right eye and around her hands dying, before she collapsed to the ground on her side.

Geshumaru rushed over and knelt down by her friend. "_Teletransport_? In your state, seriously Sing, what were you thinking?"

"That I've had…much worse," Sing replied, getting to her knees. She winced and placed a hand on her hip. "Ah!"

"Otomo!" Geshumaru cried. The large robot came running.

"Yes Mistress?"

She looked over at her familiar. "We need the trauma kit. Now."

Sing smiled at her friend. "Always so worried."

"And why do you think that is?" Geshumaru replied with an edge to her voice. "I've lost my family, my home, and two of my best friends. Of course I worry about you; you're all I have left!"

Otomo returned with a first aid kit, and Geshumaru took it from him and opened it up. "Lie down, I have to stitch up your wound."

"Don't look so sad…" Sing said as she removed her jacket stretched out on the ground. "I mean sure, things are horrible, but isn't there always hope? Like that spell Rosa told us about; that may offer us some hope."

"For her." Geshumaru replied. "We're not immortal, remember? We don't know how… watch out, this is going to sting." She poured a bit of antiseptic over Sing's wound, who winced and hissed through her teeth.

"Ahh…" she said. "Hurts worse than Hell."

"I highly doubt that." Geshumaru replied as she began to sew up the wound. "We've been though Hell, and I'm sure it was worse than that."

"_So like I was saying_…" Sing insisted. "We may not know now, but it's sure to be in a spell book somewhere. We just have to find it."

Geshumaru looked at her skeptically. "You know there's more than one spell book out there, right? And they're not all in the same language, so even if we find it we might not even be able to read the language it's written in!"

"Rosa said she taught it to her students at the university. Maybe it's in their textbook."

"Why are you so keen on finding this spell anyway?" She looked at her as she finished knotting the thread. "You do not strike me of one who desires immortality."

"It's not for me." Sing replied sitting up. "It's for Ram."

"Why would Ram need it?" Geshumaru asked her, putting the supplies away.

"You've been away on missions for a while, Anya." Sing said. "A lot of things have changed."

Geshumaru stopped and looked at her.

Sing looked at her sadly. "Ram is dying."

* * *

Dragon Slayer starred with cold, unfeeling eyes at the man who lay before her. His pink hair was bloody and his blue eyes starred blankly into the distance. The color had long since faded from his skin as death had slowly tightened its claws around him.

Luke Thai, her former lover, was as dead as the stone around him.

Dragon Slayer knew that any other woman would cry had their lover just passed in such a horrible way. However, the person Dragon Slayer had once been was now dead. She felt no love or loss as she starred at Luke's dead body.

She heard a small whimpering noise, and turned around sharply to face a group of small children, about eight of them, sitting in a cage. The noise had come from a little girl, one about the age of six with long, dirty black hair and blue eyes. With cheeks decorated by tears, she reached toward the cage hesitantly. "Mama…why…?

Dragon Slayer didn't answer her; instead she stooped low and raked a claw against Luke's pale cheek.

"It's very simple." She said. "It is possible for a sorcerer to get even stronger when they absorb the energy of another sorcerer." She traced her finger along the inside of the massive crevice in his chest. "However, what they soon found was that the energy of others was different than the energy of their own. They only way this would work is if they could harvest energy from one similar to them." She turned to face the children in the cage. "This is where you come in, little ones. You see, who else is more similar to one than family? However many were not willing to do this to their brothers, sisters, and children, so the concept was quickly abandoned."

She stood and slowly walked over to the cage, kneeling in front of the children, who shrank back from her in fear as she reached out with her clawed, gloved hand. "But I think it's about time we start a new family tradition, don't you?"

In lightning speed, the door to the cage was unlocked and Dragon Slayer reached in and wrapped her claws around the arm of the little girl from before. She cried out in fear and pain. One of her brothers tried to catch her leg and pull her back in, but his arms were too thin and weak and he couldn't hold on, dropping back as his mother closed the cage again and held the little girl up by her arm.

She dragged the child over to the center of the room, where a crucifix stood, surrounded by several torture weapons that looked very new and very ready to cause pain.

The girl struggled, but Dragon Slayer easily strapped her onto the cross and tightened the chains, preventing her escape.

As the little girl began to cry, Dragon Slayer smiled and took up a large mace, balancing it in her hands.

"I am not greedy." She said to her crying daughter. "I don't just devour a meal all at once. I eat slowly, sometimes over the course of days~" She giggled. "And I know I will enjoy savoring the taste of you, my dear." She swung the mace and the girl screamed.

The young boy cringed at the sound of his sister's skin being torn away. Looking across the room at Luke's body, he quietly whispered.

"Papa…Help us…"

* * *

"Two years ago, Ram got really got sick."

Sing and Geshumaru walked slowly down the darkly lit hallway of the "hospital," if it could even be called that. The building was so desolate and dark that Sing could hear her voice echo as she explained Ram's condition to her friend.

"We thought it was just another relapse. That she would get better again, like she always did." Sing avoided looking at Geshumaru. "But she didn't."

They came to a corner, and Sing rounded it hesitantly.

"A year ago her kidneys failed."

Geshumaru noticed Sing's steps getting slower.

"Six months after that so did her liver."

She was moving at a snails pace.

"Then she got pancreatic cancer, and was diagnosed with diabetes."

As they got closer, Sing began to shake.

"Then three of her arteries were clogged."

She stopped as they reached the room at the end of the hall.

"She can't breathe now without a respirator. She's had three lung infections and even a heart attack." As Sing reached for the handle she looked back at Geshumaru. "The doctor says it'll be any day now. She's almost out of time."

She pushed the door open and Geshumaru gasped.

Lying on the hospital bed was a shadow of the girl she had once known. Her skin was pulled tightly over her bones so she looked like a skeleton, her chest barely rose or fell, she was so pale she looked like a ghost, and Geshumaru could hear her labored breathing through the oxygen mask she was wearing.

Sing, with tears in her eyes threatening to spill over, walked over and gently took her twin sister's hand. "Ram? It's Sing…"

Slowly, Ram opened her eyes, which were now dull. She blinked once, and turned her head to look at her sister. "Nee…san…?"

"I'm here," she replied, rubbing Ram's forearm gently. "And I brought a visitor."

Geshumaru stepped forward. "Hello, Ram."

She saw her dull magenta eyes widen a bit. "Anya. It's good to hear your voice again," she whispered.

Anya smiled and moved around to her other side. "And you, my friend." She picked up her other hand and held it.

"Oh…you moved." Ram said absently. "When I first heard you're voice you were on my left, now you're on my right."

Geshumaru looked at Sing, confused, and suddenly understood.

Ram was blind now, too.

Ram smiled at them. "I know. It was a shock to me, too."

"Ram…" Geshumaru choked back tears. "I'm so sorry. If I had known…"

Ram shook her head. "It's alright, Anya. There's nothing you could have done." She closed her eyes again. "I don't think I have much time left."

"T-That's not true!' Sing cried, tears dripping down her cheeks. "Ram, we found a spell that can help you! You'll be able to live, maybe even forever."

Ram smiled. "That's so kind of you, Nee-san. But the truth is, I don't want to live forever." She opened her dull eyes again. "I've been long overdue for a visit from the Ancestors."

"No!" Sing cried, tightening her grip on Ram's hand. "There's still hope, you can't go!"

Ram slowly shook her head. "I would rather die and be free than continue to live like this." She turned her head toward Sing. "Nee-san, if anyone deserves to live forever, it's you."

"No I don't." She replied. "I don't deserve anything like that. I haven't done anything..."

"You've done so much." Ram replied. "Much more than you think, Nee-san. And you'll do so much more, too. But you can't do it while I'm here, I'll just hold you back like I've always done."

Sing shook her head. "You've never held me back, Ram. You're my sister and I love you."

Ram closed her eyes and smiled. "I love you as well, Nee-san." She sighed. "Hey…remember…the song…?"

Sing smiled through her tears. "Of course I remember." She took a breath. _"Such a blue…and yet cloudy sky."_

"_As we walk…down the road and we cry." _Ram continued.

The two began to sing together, their voices in perfect sync and harmony. _"But even as the tears fall, we were laughing still."_

"_Now that place…is so far away._

_And I wish…we could see it again._

_No matter what, I just wish it would come back to us._

_Like a bird inside a dream, I heard your crying out._

_I kept flying round until you heard me and you let me out._

_But now that you've gone away,_

_I feel that a part of me left with you that day."_

"_Those words made the sky just disappear,_

_I can still see your face but can no longer hear…"_

Sing felt her voice begin to crack, but she managed to keep it steady.

"_Please just chase that dream,_

_Just you chase that dream._

_Chase the heartbeat of,_

_Our once undivided love._

_The sound of your heart, I can't hear it now. It's so far away._

_And live on with me,_

_In your memory._

_When we chased butterflies all night long in our dreams."_

Ram's voice was nothing but a whisper, but she carried on with the last of her strength, singing in harmony with her sister one last time.

"_You had made my life complete, so thank you."_

"Thank you." Ram added. "Thank you, Nee-san."

Sing smiled, though she was still crying. "It was no trouble at all, Ram."

Ram didn't answer.

Her smiled quickly changed to a scared frown. "Ram? Ram?"

"Sing…"

Sing looked at Geshumaru, who was pointing to the heart monitor. The small green line in the middle of the screen…

Had gone flat.

Ram's chest no longer rose or fell, her eyes were closed, and they would remain closed, never to open again.

As the realization hit her, Sing dropped to her knees and wailed.

* * *

Geshumaru half-heartedly flipped through the old University textbook, which was now brown and scorched and missing a few pages. Mostly, though, she kept her eyes on Sing, who was sitting in a chair, starring blankly into the distance. Every once in a while, she would notice a tear slip down her cheek, but she never started sobbing.

Geshumaru sighed as she came to the page she was looking for. "The Gift of Life spell." She said. "It's incredibly simple, I don't know why we didn't use this all the time."

Sing didn't answer.

Geshumaru picked up the book and walked over to her. "Do you have it?"

That seemed to snap her out of her trance, if only slightly. Looking at Geshumaru, Sing held up an oval shaped piece of metal with a large, red ruby welded into the center, hanging on a long black chain. "Yes…do you?" She replied.

Geshumaru nodded, and held up her own necklace; it was a black choker with a purple ribbon around the middle, and hanging from a clasp in front was a small, purple gem pendant. It looked like it was made of some kind of glass, and inside, the paint was swirled and styled to look like rose petals. "Yes."

Sing nodded. "Then let's begin."

"Are you sure you want to?" Geshumaru began.

Sing nodded silently.

"Why?"

"Because it's what she wanted," she replied. "And if so, then that's what I'm going to give her."

"Sing, I know you." Geshumaru replied. "I know you don't want to be immortal. You don't want to live forever."

"…I know…" she replied. She opened the book and traced her hand over the page. "Let's begin."

The two of them looped the necklaces around their necks, touched the gems, and began.

"_Tome este macht l'intérieur de mo…"_ Geshumaru began.

"_Und damit, le dan energía." _Sing added.

Pink and blue energy rose from the book and wrapped around their arms.

"_Déle vida otra vez ich bete…"_ They continued together "_Asi que la vida leben konnen un autre jour."_

Suddenly there was a blast of light, a tearing noise, and the two were thrown to the ground, their arms burning.

Geshumaru groaned and picked herself up off the ground. "Sing?" She called. "You alright?"

Slowly Sing picked herself up and sat back on her knees. "…Yes." She turned to her friend. "Did it work?"

Geshumaru only had to look down at her necklace to see. The amulet was glowing with a soft, bluish purple light.

"There's only one way to find out," she replied. She took a small dagger out of her pocket and slid it across her finger, pricking it. The cut welled blood, which dripped off, and as soon as it did, the wound began to seal itself, until only a small dot remained, slowly fading.

Geshumaru nodded. "It works."

Sing smiled, but it was insincere, more disappointed than anything else. She turned away and approached the book again, leaning on the table with both hands.

It was faint at first, but Geshumaru soon heard the quiet sound of weeping.

"Sing?" She approached her friend. "What's wrong?"

Sing shook her head. "I can't do this!"

"Can't do what?" Geshumaru rushed over and held her shoulders.

Sing sniffled. "I can't stay here! Not like this!"

"What do you mean?"

She buried her face in her hands. "The council…they said they were going to send me away! To a place where I could be safe from Dragon Slayer, and I said no. But now…" She looked up. "This place, this whole planet…all of it reminds me of those wonderful times we had together…when everyone was still here." Sing smiled through her tears. "Back when Rosa and Naomi were here, and Ram, too."

Geshumaru remained silent.

Sing looked at her. "Now that she's dead I can't…" Sing shook her head. "It hurts, Anya. It hurts so much! I can't take it here, anymore!"

Geshumaru rubbed her back. "Where would they send you?"

"Nameless Moon." Sing replied.

Geshumaru gasped. Nameless Moon was not a place on Threshold; it was a small moon just outside of the galaxy that served as a secret bunker for the Love family in times of extreme peril. As of yet it had remained unused due to the concept of "everlasting peace," but if they were seriously thinking of sending Sing there…

Sing put a hand on Geshumaru's shoulder. "This isn't anything against you. You're my best friend, Anya. My only friend. It's just that now…"

Geshumaru smiled. "It's alright, I understand."

Sing nodded. "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around Anya's shoulders and hugged her tight. "I'll miss you so much."

"Don't think you've gotten rid of me just yet," she chided. "I'll be coming to see you at least once a week while you're over there."

Sing laughed. "I warn you; the place will be a mess."

"Can't be any worse than my house."

They began to laugh again; too busy to notice the tears pouring down their cheeks.

* * *

As the afternoon sun set, it cast a glow off the surface of the water of the lake. Several large spaceships lay floating in the water, inactive and asleep. One, however, made a mechanical whirring sound that meant it was getting ready for another journey across the stars.

As she boarded the ship, Sing turned back to her friend with teary eyes. Geshumaru stood on the dock, her own tears glistening in the setting sun.

Without thinking, Sing ran back one last time and threw her arms around her friend. "I'll miss you!" She sobbed.

"It will be alright," Anya whispered with a wavering voice. "This isn't goodbye forever."

"I don't want it to be!" Sing cried. "I just wish I could…"

Geshumaru pulled away and touched a hand to Sing's face. "Listen now, remember the days we spent as children? Those days, no matter how far behind us they are, will always be ours."

Sing smiled. "No one will take our memories. Our memories of them."

"Right." Geshumaru replied with a smile. "And maybe one day…"

"Would it be enough to bring her back?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. We can't do anything but hope, can we?"

"Governor, ship's ready for take off!" someone shouted.

Sing began to cry again. "I-I have to…"

"It's alright." Geshumaru took her friend's hands. "Remember, we'll see each other again. And in the meantime…"

"We'll continue to remember." Sing finished. "We'll dream about those times."

"Governor!"

Sing turned and shouted, "I'm coming!" She hugged Geshumaru one last time, and ran back to the ship door, turned, and waved.

Geshumaru waved back and watched sadly as the large metal door closed, cutting off her view of her friend. Slowly, the ship sprung to life and began to glow, its many gears turning as the engines warmed up. Then, in a sudden blast of light and a rain of water, the ship sprung into the sky.

Geshumaru covered her face from the water, which did nothing, for her cheeks were already wet with tears.

"Mistress? Are you alright?" Otomo asked her.

Geshumaru turned and dried her eyes. She hesitated, then finally answered, "No, Otomo, I don't think I am."

* * *

_(Ending 1: Priere by Touhou project. Translation by JumpsuitAnime.)_

_This room I'm in is so cold._

_It's freezing my poor lips._

_And in the faintly lit room,_

_A spider's threads shimmer softly._

_The silence hanging in the air,_

_And sound of rain in evening light,_

_Are both drowned out by the cries,_

_Of a sad voice on this dark night._

_Within these gloomy corridors, unnoticed, a silhouette,_

_Appears behind a glass._

_Watching the water droplets scatter on the window,_

_They fall like its own tears!_

_I pray on this dark night!_

_To the blood red evening moon!_

_As these crimson wings of mine,_

_Dance across the sky!_

_So "as winter does in spring,_

_Let solitude melt away!"_

_I will then devote myself,_

_To my only true Priere._

* * *

Hopelessness is a claw; it takes hold of you, crushes you, until you can no longer breathe. It seems nothing can be done to help our protagonists as their worlds and lives fall apart from under them. Will they ever find a light? If not, they may forever be lost in this darkness.

* * *

**Credits:**

** Songs:**

** Opening: Tourniquet by Evenescence.**

** Ending: Priere by Touhou Project, translations by JumpsuitAnime  
****Thank you for being born by 07th Expansion**

**Spanish ****Translations by TheOmegaMega1**

**I'm just killing people off left and right. God, I feel bad about that. But every death is relevant to the story so, you can be assured that Ram's death was, in fact, crucial.**

**Then there is the issue of Geshumaru's robot. I didn't really want to continuously call it "Geshumaru's robot," So I came up with the name Otomo, meaning "Large Friend." It's written in the kanji "大友" with "大" meaning large and "友" meaning friend.**

**Next chapter will probably involve Ryu, Isaac, and our friends from Javelin again. It will be the last episode of season 1, before season 2 will finally start. Hope you enjoyed it!  
**


End file.
